Deseo de Amor
by Animem4ker
Summary: Ruto y Saria...ambas Sabias...y ambas enamoradas de la misma persona...que sucedera cuando ambas intenten demostrarle su amor a Link al mismo tiempo... LinkxRuto, Shadow LinkxSaria
1. Condiciones

**Lo prometido, un fic de RutoxLink…aunque Saria esta de por medio tambien XD…dije que es un fic RutoxLink…pero…puede que termine SariaxLink xD, amedida que vallan abansando en el Fic sabran quien se queda en Hyrule y quien regresa a las afueras del Reino XD**

**Condiciones.**

Link…-este nombre se repite en la cabeza de una joven muchacha-Porque…porque me toco este destino…-el nombre de esta joven era Ruto…aun que su cuerpo mostraba la constitución de una Zora de doce años…su mentalidad pasaba por esa edad…después de todo, ella era la Sabia del Agua-si…si tan solo pudiera verlo una vez-Los sabios después de haber ayudado a Zelda a detener a Ganon, estos se retiraron de las Tierras de Hyrule y no podían regresar…al menos que fueran necesitados de nuevo-realmente…quiero volver…quiero volver…-el sentimiento que Ruto sentía era un sentimiento que compartía con otra sabia, su nombre…Saria, la mejor amiga de Link cuando vivió con los Kokiris, la única Kokiri que pudo salir de su bosque, los sentimientos de ambas por Link eran los mismos…y medir la intensidad de este…es imposible de medir…un sentimiento al que incluso las tres diosas toman en cuenta.

Cinco de los seis sabios vivían en las montañas que rodeaban el reino Hyrule, uno de ellos, el sabio de la Luz, había desaparecido y ninguno de los cinco sabia que sucedió con el-¡Despierten todos!-con un solo grito de su potente voz, Darunia ubicado en un pico ubicado a diez metros de altura de donde dormían los Sabios-que sucede Darunia…-pregunta Saria mientras se restriega los ojos-espero tengas buenos motivos para despertarnos a estas horas de la noche...-comenta Nabooru un poco molesta-Claro que los tiene-replica Impa viendo a Nabooru, luego se arrodilla y dice-tenemos visitas…-todos ven a donde se encontraba Darudia y que a su lado ahora se encuentra Sheik, al verlo, todos se arrodillan.

Es un honor tenerlo por aquí joven amo…¿Qué lo trae hasta estas montañas?-Sheik desciende de un solo salto y se camina hasta colocarse frente a Impa, luego dirige una mirada al resto de los sabios-¡Darudia, ven aquí!-Darudia simplemente salta y cae como una roca en el mismo sitio que callo Sheik dejando una marca en el suelo, se hacerca y una vez detrás de Sheik se arrodilla-no hace falta que se arrodillen…vine hasta este lugar como Sheik…no como Zelda, levántense-Sheik se voltea y empieza a hablar con Darudia, Saria, Ruto y Nabooru estaban confundidas por la visita repentina de Sheik, mientras que Impa simplemente estaba callada, después de que Sheik termina de hablar con Darudia, se voltea y se desenmascara…Impa y Darudia son los únicos que no se sobre saltan, era la primera vez que veían el rostro de Sheik- ¡¿L-L-Link…?!-dicen las tres en coro al ver el rostro de Sheik, este era muy similar al de Link, casi parecía ser su gemelo, lo que cambiaba en el rostro de Sheik y el de Link, es la expresión en el rostro era mucho más madura, más seria, sus ojos rojos, y su color de piel, todos guardan silencio mientras Sheik dirige su vista a los Sabios, nadie dice nada, quien rompe el silencio de la noche es Sheik-escúchenme-su tono de voz ahora era más nítido y fuerte que con la capucha puesta, pero aun así este era acorde al de la edad que representaba su cuerpo, unos doce años-hice esto para ver como reaccionaban ustedes dos-comenta Sheik al tiempo que señala a Ruto y Saria-¡¿No-No-Nosotras?!-dicen ambas en coro al oir aquellas palabras-así es-asiste Sheik-vine por petición de las diosas.

¿Las diosas te han pedido que vengas?…¡Por ellas dos!-exclama Nabooru, Sheik asiste y prosigue-vine por que las diosas pueden ver el dolor que ahí dentro de ustedes-Ruto y Saria seguían sin comprender, Sheik antes de proseguir apunta su mano derecha a Saria, el símbolo de la trifuerza en su mano empieza a brillar, en ese momento un aura dorada cubre a Saria y esta crece, aun que sea un poco, pero crece-¿pero…que…que paso…se supone que los Kokiris no podemos crecer?-ahora si puedes-comenta Sheik mientras Nabooru y Ruto mantenían su mirada en Saria, Impa y Darubia seguían inmutables, Sheik se acerca a Ruto y Saria seguido por Darubia, ahora quien habla es Darubia con su potente voz Goron-la razón por la que Sheik se quito su capucha es para ver como reaccionaban, aun que el tiene el poder del Ojo de la Verdad…nesistaba comprobarlo con sus propios ojos-¿pero…no entiendo, comprobar que?-pregunta Ruto mientras Saria seguía viendo su nuevo cuerpo, Darudia continua-Las diosas han visto como ustedes han sufrido este par de años y han decidido darles una oportunidad…claro que será algo realmente duro para ustedes dos.

¡¿QUIEREN IR AL GRANO?!-gritan ambas ya hartas de tanto misterio, Darudia continua-no puede ser que sean tan lentas…acaso no sienten algo ustedes dos por Link…-en eso ambas quedan frías y sin aliento, Nabooru ve a Sheik y Darudia, luego a Saria y Ruto…una extraña sonrisa se marca en su rostro y comenta-valla…nosotras las Gerudos solemos batallar por simple gusto…pero…luchar con una amiga por el amor de chico…esto sera realmente interesante-Impa se acerca y se posiciona al lado de de Darudia y dirigiéndose a Sheik le pregunta-¿acaso…les van a dar una oportunidad…?-Sheik asiste y comenta-es un designio de las diosas…este es un sentimiento al que ellas no pueden negarse a darle una oportunidad-ni Ruto ni Saria oían lo que hablaban Sheik con los otros Sabios, solo se veían…antes se consideraban unas a las otras amigas…pero…si se les daba a ambas una oportunidad de regresar a Hyrule…para intentar mantenerse al lado de la persona que aman…siendo esta las misma para ambas…Link…acaso…su amistad sobrevira a un reto tan grande como ese.

¡Ruto, Saria, Escúchenme!-llama Sheik a Saria y Ruto quienes voltean rápidamente para ver a Sheik-las diosas ven que sus sentimientos son sinceros…así que por eso les consederan a ambas TRES MESES…y estarán sujetas a ciertas condiciones que tan solo conocen Darudia…Zelda…y yo-Sheik chasque sus dedos y tanto Saria como Ruto empiezan a brillar de color verde y azul respectivamente-solo les puedo decir que deben demostrar que su amor para con el es verdaderamente sincero, al final de los tres meses…si Link no a escogido a ninguna de las dos…entonces regresaran a este lugar y deberán resignarse a aceptar la tarea que las diosas les han impuesto como Sabias-en ese momento Saria y Ruto son convertidas en dos estrellas fugases y salen disparadas, cada una a sus respectivo hogar, Saria al Bosque Kokiri y Ruto al Dominio Zora, una vez que estas se van Nabooru pregunta-y…nosotros que vamos a hacer…-Sheik vuelve a chasquear sus dedos y tanto los ojos de Impa como los de Nabooru liberan un brillo similar a un flash…después de que ambas se recuperan del flash, Sheik hace aparecer en sus manos dos esferas, en una se veía Impa y en otra Nabooru, pero cuando estas dejan de verse, lo que ellas veían se reflejaba en esas esferas-serán observadoras-Sheik le daba las instrucciones a Impa y Nabooru, una vez que ambas recibieron toda la información y como deberían de actuar, estas también se convierten en dos estrellas fugases y desparecen-¿Quieres que te envié a tu montaña Darudia…?-si lo haces…no querrán que me marche…me quedare aquí-responde Darudia con un tono muy solemne, Sheik asiste y hace su desaparición habitual, Darudia se sienta y al hacerlo aparecen cuatro esferas frente a el, dos de estas representaban lo que veían tanto Saria como Ruto, igualemente podía oir lo que decían e incluso lo que pensaban, y las otras dos eran de Impa y Nabooru, simplemente espera a que inicie la prueba más difícil que vivíra Link.

**Espero que les halla gustado el Cap XD aun que el capitulo se llama "Condiciones" no las dije…veremos si ustedes pueden deducirlas a medida que avance el Fic XD, si les gusto…espero verlos en el siguiente cap XD**


	2. Antes amigas, Ahora Rivales

**Eh aquí el cap dos, espero que este Fic sea de su agrado y espero que lo disfruten…asi como espero que hallan disfrutado el cap 1 XD**

**Antes Amigas, Ahora Rivales**

**En busca de Link**

¿Hum…que paso…donde estoy?-esta pregunta se la formulan ambas, aun era de noche casi la uno de la madrugada, tanto Saria como Ruto, siente que el sitio en el que están acostadas resulta MUY distinto en el que habían estado durmiendo por dos años, en el caso de Sarriá, si estaba acostada, se encontraba en su casa, al abrir sus ojos y verse dentro de su casa no puede evitar llorar, el poder ver aun que sea por unos momentos a sus amigos de nuevo, hacia que su lagrimas se desbordaran de su rostro, en el caso de Ruto…abre sus ojos, pero no necesita restregárselos, su sentido del tacto le dice donde se encuentra, todos sus sentidos de Zora despiertan al saber que se encuentra debajo del agua, Ruto se impulsa rápidamente saliendo a toda velocidad y dando un salto de por lo menos tres metros y gritando de felicidad.

Aunque aquella sensación de felicidad desaparece en ambas por unos momentos al recordar del porque se encontraban ahí, no tenían más que tres meses para hacer que Link se diera cuenta de lo que ambas sentían y solo una podría quedarse en Hyrule mientras que la otra debería de marcharse-Este par…no llevan ni cinco minutos en Hyrule y ya le están deseando que le pase algo malo a la otra-se decía Darunia mientras oía los pensamientos de Ruto y Saria-era de esperarse…-la voz de Sheik retumba en la cabeza de Darunia, Darunia sonríe y comenta-eso es cierto…pero no podremos dar un veredicto aun…esto es apenas la cubierta del libro…aun nos quedan muchas paginas por leer, Sheik asiste y ambos regresan a su tarea de observar, Ruto apareció en la zona donde debía estar Jabu Jabu pero esta no estaba, sale del agua y se dirige a ver a su padre-¡PAPA!-no…no puede ser…-dice el inmenso rey Zora al escuchar la voz de su hija, no tiene que voltear cuando sienta que Ruto se lanza a su mano izquierda para abrazarlo-¡RUTO, HIJA MIA!-exclama el rey Zora al ver a su hija sujeta de su mano-¿¡LA princesa a vuelto!?-exclama un Zora quien rápidamente empieza a subir las escaleras para ver al rey Zora, apenas va por la mitad cuando ve al Rey acariciando a su hija.

¡Princesa Ruto!-exclama el Zora, quien rápidamente se pierde entre una multitud de Zoras que llegan para ver a su princesa de vuelta, Ruto le pide a su padre que la baje y una vez que esta a su lado se dirige a los demás Zoras-Les agradezco mucho esta bienvenida…pero no me quedare aquí mucho tiempo…solo tengo tres meses para estar en Hyrule y tengo una tarea que cumplir…-Ruto se detiene por un momento…sus ojos muestran una extraña tristeza luego se dirige firmemente a los demás Zoras-no es una tarea…es algo que debo demostrar a alguien-aun así, los Zoras no pueden evitar el estar contentos por ver de nuevo a su princesa-Por favor…les pido que nos dejen a mi y mi hija a solas-los demás Zoras hacen una reverencia y se van-Dime hija mia…en que puede ayudarte tu viejo padre…-Ruto muestra una sonrisa a su padre y luego le habla-en realidad…si, necesito algo de ropa…una Tunica Zora servirá…y algo que me ayude a pasar desapercibida…creo que una Zora llamaría mucho la atención entre un grupo de Hylians-termina diciendo Ruto con una sonrisa nerviosa-Y supongo que algo para que también te defiendas…el que uses tu poderes de Sabia también llamaría un poco la atención-comenta el Rey mostrando una sonrisa

Ruto recuerda algo que le parecio curioso "y estarán sujetas a ciertas condiciones que tan solo conocen Darudia…Zelda…y yo" Sheik dijo que estarian sujetas a unas condiciones…más no dijo cuales era…quizas si las ubiera dicho…podrían hacer "trampa" para quedarse al lado de Link-Ruto se a dado cuenta…¿que te parece Sheik?-pregunta Darunia a Sheik quien le responde desde el palacio-Así es…aunque su padre le a ayudado…se a dado cuenta…veremos que como va actuar…si como debe…o se va a ir por otro lado.

El Rey Zora llama a tres Zoras quienes acuden inmediatamente a su llamado, el Rey le pide a uno que busque una túnica e inmediatamente se va a buscarla, pero a los otros dos le pide que busquen la daga Zora y el Brazalete Zora…dos artefactos de los cuales Ruto desconocía completamente, ambos Zoras pasan por un lado del Rey y se ponen en camino a donde debía de estar Jabu Jabu-¿Daga y Brazalete Zora…?-pregunta Ruto a lo que su padre responde-ya veras…-el primer Zora no tarda en llegar con la túnica, Ruto se la coloca nada más la parte de abajo…la parte de arriba se le es imposible ponérsela y las botas decide no ponérselas, poco después llegan los otros Zoras con dos cofres, ambos se abren frente a Ruto, en uno había una daga...más que una daga, esta era una espada ninja, similar a la que lleva Impa, la hoja de color azul Zafiro con un mango echo en oro y su funda de color celeste, en el otro había un brazalete celeste con el símbolo del Zafiro Zora en el, el rey ordena que dejen los artefactos en el suelo y se vallan y así lo hacen.

Ponte el brazalete hija mía-dice el Rey, Ruto estaba apunto de comentar que el brazalete era muy grande pero el Rey se adelanta y dice-no importa si no es de tu tamaño…solo póntelo-Ruto ve con una expresión extrañada a su padre y simplemente lo hace, al pasar su puño por el brazalete, este se encojke y queda completamente ajustado a su muñeca, en ese momento Ruto es invadida por un terrible dolor en todo su cuerpo, no puede ver que suce pero todo su cuerpo arde por dentro, siente que si su piel estuviese cambiando.

Cuando pasa el dolor, no tiene que abrir los ojos para saber que sucedió, siente su cabeza de forma distinta, al abrirlos lo que ve en el agua la asombra, se habia convertido en una Hylian de piel muy clara, ojos de color azul y un hermoso cabello color celeste, al ver su cuerpo se ruboriza y se tapa inmediatamente sus pechos, rápidamente busca la parte de arriba de su túnica y se la pone-ese brazalete nos convierte en lo que deseemos…pero no podemos cambiar a otro cuerpo una vez que somos transformados…por lo visto…tienes que demostrarle algo a un Hylian no es así mi pequeña Ruto-Ruto no da respuesta simplemente se ruboriza, el Rey muetras una sonrisa y comenta-te ves muy hermosa como una Hylian mi pequeña niña-Ruto muestra una sonrisa nerviosa aun ruborizada, el Rey le explica que si permanece mucho tiempo bajo el agua regresara a ser una Zora, pero que una vez que su cuerpo se seque volverá a ser una Hylian.

Ruto agradece a su padre, se amarra la daga a sus cintura y se disponía a marcharse cuando el pregunta si sabia que estaba haciendo el Heroe del Tiempo, el Rey muestra una sonrisa y responde-según se…esta trabajando el Rancho Lon Lon-Ruto agradece de nuevo y deja a su padre y se pone en busca de Link

Mientras esto sucedía con Ruto, con Saria pasaba una escena similar, quería ver de nuevo todos los rostros de sus queridos amigos, aun que sabían que se podrían asustar un poco al verla crecida…no le importaba si podía verlos, Saria busca un poco en su casa y encuentra lo que buscaba, sale de esta, se coloca encima de su casa para que todos puedan oírla, una vez ahí…empieza a tocar su canción con su vieja flauta, los Kokiris empiezan a moverse en sus camas, creían que era un sueño, hasta que Mido se despierta y continua oyendo la canción-no puede ser…quiere decir que…-Mido rápidamente sale de su casa y al ver a Saria parada en el techo de su casa grita-¡SARIA HA VUELTO!-inmediatamente los demás Kokiris se van levantando, uno por uno y no lo creen al ver a Saria de vuelta…sino también al verla crecida, todos se diriguen al frente de la casa de Saria para terminar de oir una canción que realmente extrañaban

Una vez que Saria termina de tocar su canción baja y saluda a todos sus amigos, aun que se sentía un poco rara al verlos desde otro punto de vista-Valla, mírate, has crecido aunque sea un poco, pero has crecido-comenta Mido al verla, a nadie le importo que Saria habia crecido, lo que les importo fue verla-me alegra mucho verlos…pero no vine a quedarme aquí en el bosque vine…-¡a buscar a Link!-comenta Fado, todos los demás Kokiris ven a Fado, luego ven a Saria y notan que esta un poco ruborizada.

Mido manda a callar a los que se pusieron a actuar como niños, luego se acerca a Saria y le dice-Link esta trabajando como repartidor en el Rancho Lon Lon, dime…¿puedes salir del bosque?-Saria cree que si puede debido a lo que hizo Sheik en su cuerpo, Mido asiste y le pide a Saria que se espere un momento, mientras este fue a buscar algo, los demás Kokiris le piden a Saria que toque su canción de nuevo, algo que cumple con mucho gusto.

Cuando Mido regresa, Saria no cree lo que traía, era la espada Kokiri lo que Mido traía en sus manos-Link nos la devolvió hace un tiempo…tiene otra espada ahora…pero es no importa, lo que importa es que te la lleves, no sabes que cosas puedas encontrar fuera de nuestro bosque-Saria la toma y siente que llevaba una parte de Link en sus manos, una lagrima solitaria sale de su ojo izquierdo, Mido nuevamente debe mandar a callar al resto de los Kokiris, Saria acepta la espada y la pone en la espalda, agradece a los Kokiris y estos la acompañan hasta que pasa el puente que separa su bosque, Cuando sale del bosque siente su cuerpo normal, que nada malo le sucede, sonríe y se pone en busca de el Ranco Lon Lon para ver nuevamente a Link.

**Fin del cap 2…Espero que les halla gustado, si es así…espero verlos en el cap 3 donde por fin aparecerá el amor de dos chicas, LINK XD, nos seguimos leyendo**

**P.S: Espero sus Reviews XD**


	3. Una Sorpresa Inesperada

**Cap tres ya listo, Wii! XD, espero que los agrade, y que este Fic este siendo de su agrado, por fin aparece Link Wii! XD, espero lo disfruten**

**P.S: se que devi haber puesto esto en el primer cap pero…ya que, este Fic se sitúa dos años después de Ocarina del tiempo, después de los sucesos de Majora´s Mask**

**Una Sorpresa Inesperada**

**¡¿Malon y Link?!**

¡Por fin, por fin podré ver a Link de nuevo!-se decía felizmente Ruto-Pronto te nos volveremos a ver Link…pero esta vez…será diferente-se decía Saria recordando la ultima vez que vio a Link, Una vez que Ruto atraviesa la catarata que ocultaba la entrada a los Dominós Zoras, salta al agua y se deja llevar por el Riachuelo, según recordaba, ese riachuelo daba frente al castillo de Hyrule y de ahí, se llegaba mucho más fácilmente al Rancho Lon Lon, en cuanto a Saria, debía seguir desde el bosque de los Kokiris hasta el Rancho Lon Lon armada con la espada que Mido le había dado.

Bastante curioso…-la de voz una vieja se escucha en el aire, una voz que resulta bastante aguda y chillona-¿hum…quien eres?-Saria lanza su pregunta al aire, sabia que eso…no podía ser el viento-es bastante curioso que una pequeña Kokiri salga de su bosque sin morir…solo los Skull Kids pueden salir del bosque sin morir…aun que…no ahí mucha diferencia entre un muerto y un Skull Kid…-dice aquella voz, Saria se detiene por un momento…pero luego empieza a correr lo más rápido que puede con dirección al Rancho Lon Lon-eres una niña muy especial…no creas que te voy a dejar escapar-dijo por ultima vez aquella voz antes de mostrarse.

Saria sube a una colina y ya resulta visible el Rancho, pero frente a ella, aparece quien la estaba llamando, esta era una Poe, al verla Saria desenvaina rápidamente la espada Kokiri y la toma con ambas manos-me sorprende que una niña como tu pueda Y lleve una espada-comenta la Poe con un tono que muestra soberbia-si un Kokiri usa esta espada, no importa si es niño o niña…siempre sabrá como blandirla-dice Saria sin peder la mirada de su oponente, la Poe simplemente se echa a reír-ese si fue un buen chiste-dice la Poe mientras recuperaba el aliento-pero no me hizo mucha gracia niña, un alma tan especial como la tuya es algo que simplemente no puedo dejara pasar, ¡prepárate para rendirme tu alma!-con un movimiento de su mano, la Poe levanta a tres guerreros esqueléticos…estos no eran los pequeños a los que Link se enfrento al comienzo de su viaje…estos eran tres guerreros esqueléticos de los cuales, en algunas ocasiones le daban BASTANTES problemas a Link después de que saco la espada maestra, Saria ve a sus agresores un poco preocupada, eran tres de esos mounstros contra ella sola, por más que tenia su espada…ellos tenían un escudo…algo que obviamente Mido y Saria olvidaron por completo.

¡Mátenla!-ordena la Poe que empieza a rodear a sus guerreros, estos no tardan en atacar y Saria no tarda en evadir, por más que tenia la espada Kokiri, la diferencia de tamaño y de numero era significativa, en uno contra uno, quizás Saria podría derrotarlo, pero era un tres contra uno…Saria no podría vencerlos sin usar sus poderes de Sabia…algo que ella sabía no podía usar, Saria esquiva los ataques como puede y contracta algunos, pero aun así los continuos ataques de soldados incansables empiezan a fatigar a Saria quien rápidamente queda jadeando-que te pasa niña…¿acaso no puedes contra mis muchachos?-la Poe se echa a reír, Saria estaba algo fatigada y aquellos esqueletos estaban esperando la orden de su convocadora para atacar, esta estaba apunto de dar la orden cuando una voz muy familiar se oyen el aire, Saria ve para arriba y ve a dos personas justo encima de ella, Link y Ruto sujetada a la espalda de Link y transformada en un Hylian

¡Link!-grita Saria al ver a quien tanto deseaba, Ruto salta de la espalda de Link y cae en la cabeza de uno de esos esqueletos tumbandolo, Ruto se quita de encima, saca la daga Zora y reta a su oponente quien no tarda en levantarse y responderle Link saca su espada para intentar partir la cabeza de su adversario, pero aquel esqueleto usa su escudo para bloquea asiendo que Link aterricé justo detrás de Saria-me alegra verte de nuevo Saria-a mi también Link…no esperaba encontrarte de esta forma pero…ya que-responde Saria a los saludos de Link al tiempo que se ponía en guardia para luchar un uno a uno-Link apenas había cambiado, con un cuerpo que reflejaba los doce años, había crecido algo, ahora esta más alto que Saria o Ruto, mientras que su tono de voz y su facciones en el rostro seguían siendo las mismas.

¡MÁTENLOS A TODOS!-grita la Poe, y sus sirvientes no tardan en obedecer sus ordenes, pero esta vez…la batalla era un uno contra uno, por más fatigada que Saria se encontraba logra derrotar a uno, Link y Ruto también logran derrotar a sus oponentes, la Poe los maldice e intenta escapar cuando la Daga Zora es clavada en su frente haciendo que la Poe se queme en un fuego negro.

¡Bien echo Ruto!-al oir eso Saria ve a Ruto y no cree el lo que ve, Ruto muestra una extraña sonrisa la cual molesta un poco a Saria, al oir de nuevo la voz de Link a su lado Saria lo saluda nuevamente pero esta vez…esta se lanza a abrazarlo quedando ella encima de Link-ten cuidado…recuerda que aun tienes la espada en la mano-rápidamente Saria se quita de encima de Link quedando sentada sobre sus piernas un poco sonrojada, Ruto se acerca y ambas intercambia una mirada desafiante cuando estas se cruzan, Ruto le ofrece ayuda a Link para levantarse pero este simplemente le entrega su daga a Ruto, quien la recibe, Link se levanta del suelo y ayuda a Saria a levantarse, nuevamente intercambian aquella mirada

Despues de terminar de saludarse Saria pregunta como llego hasta arriba suyo y cargando a Ruto-Digamos que…un conejito me ayudo-Link muestra una sonrisa nerviosa, saca la y le explica lo que esta hace, también le dice que es una historia que luego les contara Bunny hood, Link luego se separa y queda a una separado de ambas y lanza una pregunta-muy bien Ruto…ahora…me dirás como es que llegaron-Ruto le había prometido a Link explicarle el porque se les había concedido ese permiso tan especial, pregunta que Ruto es incapaz de responder pero que Saria responde improvisando rápidamente-por desgracia no podemos decirte porque estamos aquí…solo puedo decirte que te involucra…algo que podria suceder-Link muestra una expresión de sospecha pero luego no le da importancia y dice que no ahí problema-¡SI!-dos puntos Saria, cero Ruto-se dice Saria en su mente mientras que Ruto la veía de una forma bastante antipática

No esta mal…pudo explicar porque están ahí, sin decir el verdadero motivo…por lo visto…Link se a tragado eso…o es muy tonto para tragarse semejante brutalidad…o se a dado cuenta de algo-opino Sheik-Apuesto a lo segundo-comenta felizmente Darunia mientras se comía una roca, Sheik se ríe al oir la voz de Darunia en su cabeza y acepta la apuesta-pero…que apuestas…-pregunta Sheik-nada…solo le apuesto a la segunda-……………..sin comentarios…-Darunia se ríe al oir aquello de parte de Sheik y luego continúan observando.

Después de hablar un rato, Link dice que resulta un poco inseguro quedarse ahí y hablar debido a la hora y que aun varias horas para el amanecer y decide continuar la conversación mientras caminan al Rancho, cuando llegan al Rancho todos son recibidos por una niña-¡Link!-¡Malon!-Link deja a Ruto y Saria plantadas en la entrada y corre a abrazar a Malon-¿Malon?-comentan las dos en eco, Link se separa de Malon y la presenta, Malon saluda a Saria y Ruto y estas le devuelven el saludo, Ruto pregunta si ella vivía en le Rancho, para Saria esa era una pregunta boba con respuesta totalmente obvia, pero Ruto la lanzo con otro propósito, Link responde mostrando una sonrisa-si, ella es la hija del dueño del Rancho...y-Link pone una expresión muy dulce en su rostro, una expresión que paraliza a Ruto y Saria-también es mi novia…

**Les gusto el cap…háganmelo saber por favor, nada mejor que cometarios que estimulen a uno para continuar Wii! xD, nos seguimos leyendo XD**

**P.S: como no e de meter a Malon…si Link lleva viviendo en el Rancho des de que regreso de su viaje…por desgracia…no encontró a Navi ToT, tiene alrededor de año y medio viviendo en el Rancho con Malon**


	4. Una Lucha sin Sentido

**Dado que los caps son cortos puedo actualizar rápido, cuando me tarde es porque los trabajos de la Uni no me dejan escribir, espero les guste este Cap, este y el que sigue son los caps que más me gustan del Fic XD**

**Una Lucha sin Sentido**

¡¿Dijo…su novia?!-una pregunta que resonó en la cabeza de ambas chicas…ellas habían regresado por Link…con la esperanza de que una pudiera entrar en el corazón de este, pero…este ya tenia dueño…si no es por Malon…ellas hubieran llorado y hubieran delatado en ese momento el porque de su permiso especial-Link, no digas eso…sabes que no es así-Ruto y Saria quedan idas al oir eso de Malon-no le hagan caso…no es mi novio, somos nada más amigos-de depresión a rabia…es el cambio de expresiones que muestran Saria y Ruto-¡LINK!-ambas se lanzan contra Link derribándolo y sujetándolo por el cuello-¡COMO TE ATREVES A JUGAR CON NUESTROS SENTIMIENTOS!-Malon mostraba una sonrisa nerviosa al ver a Saria y Ruto así, mientras que Link parecía muy confiado y mostraba una sonrisa picara-porque se ponen así…solo fue una broma…O…acaso el motivo por el que regresaron fue por mi…-Mal dicho…-dijo casi en susurro Malon quien se tuvo que apartar para evitar ser golpeada por Link quien se estrello contra una de las casas-eso por creerte irresistible-la próxima no seremos tan benévolas-comentaron ambas sin dirigirle la mirada a Link, ya que ambas estaban un poco sonrojada.

Paga-pide Darunia a Sheik al ver que había perdido la apuesta-pero si no…-tráeme una piedra negra de la caverna Dodongo y estaremos a mano-interrumpe Darunia a Sheik, este intenta nuevamente y Darunia lo vuelve a interrumpir diciendo con soberbia-una apuesta es una apuesta, PAGA-si Darunia hubiera visto a Sheik sabría que era la misma expresión que Ruto le dirigió a Saria-mañana te la llevo-dice Sheik entre dientes, Darunia nuevamente se echa a reír al escuchar la respuesta de Sheik, nuevamente regresa a su trabajo de observador.

Las tres chicas se van dejando a Link aun "pegado" a la pared que lo habían lanzado, después de un rato Link suspira y se dice-sigue siendo la misma. Malon les permite quedarse a vivir en el Rancho siempre y cuando ayudaran en este, ambas aceptan, tres semanas pasan volando y la vida en el Rancho se hace muy amena, Saria era de mucha ayuda, era muy trabajadora y sabia como tratar con los animales, mientras que Ruto…que siempre lo había tenido todo en bandeja de Plata, le costo un poco más adaptarse, aun que ambas mostraban alegría en sus rostros, internamente…Saria empezaba a odiar a Ruto y vise-versa, ambas habían olvidado lo que Sheik les había dicho cuando les permitió volver a Hyrule "solo les puedo decir que deben demostrar que su amor para con el es verdaderamente sincero" ninguna de las dos parecía recordar eso y Darunia y Zelda-Sheik se dieron cuenta de ello, aun así no podían intervenir ni tampoco dar veredicto hasta que finalizasen los tres meses.

Malon les concedía a ambas un día libre a la semana, para ambas el mismo, en su tercer día libre, Ruto se desaparece desde la mañana y deja una nota para Saria, nadie había visto a Ruto en todo el día, alrededor del medio día Malon encuentra la carta y va en busca de Saria quien estaba jugando con Epona-¡Saria!-Saria ve a Malon que se acerca con la carta y la recibe, al verla, ve que el odio de Ruto para con ella había crecido demasiado, Malon nota que la expresión serena de Saria había cambiado a una molesta-¿todo esta bien?-pregunta Malon, Saria reacciona y ve a Malon, muestra una sonrisa y responde-si tranquila…discúlpame, pero tengo que irme-Saria deja a Malon y a Epona solas en el corral mientras ella se alejaba corriendo hacia la casa en la que dormía.

¿¡Saria!, me ayudas a bañar a Epona?-llama Malon al entrar en la casa, pero no ahí respuesta, sube al cuarto en el que dormían ella y Saria y no la encuentra…y más preocupante aun…no encuentra tampoco la espada Kokiri-tengo un mal presentimiento de esto-Malon busca a Link pero recuerda que este había sido llamado por Zelda para que le ayudara con un asunto y no regresaba hasta tarde…no le quedaba más que esperar y rogar que sus preocupaciones no fuera más que eso…simple preocupación y nada serio.

Era ya de tarde y estaba empezando a anochecer, Saria se presenta en Lake Hylia tal cual le había pedido Ruto, se encamina al punto de reunión, este era el árbol que se encontraba encima del templo del agua, apenas Saria llega al pequeño "puente" de tierra, Saria puede ver a Ruto recostada al árbol de brazos cruzados esperándola-¿así que…es así como deseas terminar esto verdad Ruto…?-pregunta Saria al tiempo que llevaba su mano al mango de su espada-no vas a negarme que tu también tienes ganas de esto ¿eh…Saria?-comenta Ruto al tiempo que se separaba del árbol y rodeaba el pedestal que marca la localización del templo del agua, Impa y Nabooru estaban ahí observando todo muy de cerca y lista para intervenir en el caso de que Ruto intentase matar a Saria o vise-versa-Impa y Nabooru habían sido transportadas a Hyrule y habían estado observando a Saria y Ruto todo el tiempo, a ellas no las podía ver nadie, eran como fantasmas, y al igual que un fantasma, podían atravesar objetos sólidos y en caso de ser necesario, ambas se volverían visible para evitar que una hiciera algo de lo cual no tendría perdón y llevarse a una de las dos, o a las dos de nuevo a las montañas.

Quizás eran sus poderes como Sabias los que generaban aquel suceso…pero una nube negra empezó a cubrir todo Lake Hylia, el sonido de relámpagos empezaba a escucharse por todo Lake Hylia, lentamente ambas van avanzando a encontrarse la una con la otra, su caminar se convierte en trote, su trote se convierte en correr y justo antes de colisionar estas atacan y chocan sus armas, vuelven a atacar y sucede lo mismo, chocan sus armas pero esta vez amabas se mantienen y su ataque ahora se había convertido en una lucha de fuerza, Saria hace retroceder a Ruto y luego se invierten los papeles y así continúan hasta que rompen esa unión, ninguna golpea a la otra, sus armas colisionan o esquivaban los golpes de la otra, esto se repite hasta que con un golpe ambas pierden sus armas y estas salen volando, Saria ve como su espada aterriza a un distancia considerable de ella, pero eso no detiene a Ruto, cuando Saria se voltea Ruto la golpea en el rostro y luego en el estomago, Saria rápidamente reacciona le devuelve los golpes, el estruendo de relámpagos empezaba a incrementarse y una fuerte lluvia empieza a aparecer

Ni siquiera Ruto que era quien había iniciado esa lucha tenia claro el motivo del porque estaban luchando, rabia, ira, odia, rencor, desprecio, envidia, ninguna de las dos sabia el porque luchaba, solo luchaban y ya, quizás…el motivo principal que ambas tenían y que no se daban cuenta era simple desquite…se habían olvidado el verdadero motivo del por cual habían sido enviadas a Hyrule y se habían dejado de ver como amigas y solo se veían como rivales o enemigas, con un ultimo golpe de parte de Saria, Ruto cae muy cerca de su Daga, Saria lo nota e intenta evitar que la tome lanzándose contra ella, Ruto la patea en el cuello haciendo que Saria caiga aun lado de ella, rápidamente toma su Daga, cuando Saria reacciona ya tenia a Ruto encima suyo con la Daga pegada a su cuello, Impa y Nabooru estaban a punto de hacerse visibles para intervenir, pero no lo hicieron, Ruto se detuvo, ambas estaban jadeando y solo se veían a sus golpeados rostros, Ruto podía matar a Saria con solo mover su mano, pero no lo hacia…al comienzo tenia fuertes ganas de matarla, pero ahora…ni siquiera sabia porque luchaba-no…no lo vale-la mano de Ruto empieza a temblar hasta que quita su Daga del cuello de Saria y la lanza cayendo esta al lado de la espada Kokiri, Ruto rompe en llanto y se lanza a abrazar a Saria.

Por favor, perdóname, me e comportado como una tonta, no vale la pena perder a una amiga por amor…simplemente no lo vale, por favor, ¡Perdóname!-el cabello azul de Ruto se adhería a su rostro por la lluvia y las lagrimas, Saria también empieza a llorar y le devuelve el abrazo Ruto y también le pide disculpas, ambas se quedan en el sitio en el que habían caído Saria por un rato hasta que se calman, Ruto se levanta y ayuda a Saria, ambas caminan hasta el árbol, toman sus respectivas armas en el camino y se sienten bajo la sombra de este a esperar que dejase de llover.

**Interesante el cap o no, espero les halla gustado, no creo que a alguien se le halla ocurrido poner a estas dos a luchar Y mucho menos la una con la otra xD, espero sus Reviews, nos seguimos leyendo, cya XD**


	5. Juramento Gerudo

**E aquí el otro Cap, espero lo disfruten como han estado disfrutando los otros XD (si han llegado hasta aquí a sido o por curiosidad…o porque realmente les a gustado el Fic XD, espero me den sus Reviews xD)**

**Juramento Gerudo.**

Ruto…¿porque luchábamos?-pregunta Saria mientras veía la lluvia caer, Ruto inicialmente no da respuesta, solo se queda abrazando sus piernas, luego responde-realmente…no lo se…ni siquiera se porque te rete…ya no estoy segura de nada-Saria ve a su amiga muy deprimida, Saria ve al cielo y continua-ambas…nos hemos comportado como unas tontas-Ruto dirige una mirada a Saria y vice-versa, ambas contemplan por un momento las heridas que se habían infrinjo con sus puños, luego Saria continua sin quitarle la mirada a Ruto-creo…que estábamos celosas la una de la otra, se nos otorgo a ambas este permiso especial para buscar el corazón de la misma persona…Link-Ruto se queda mirando a Saria, luego se regresa a la posición que estaba y comenta-por eso Darudia lo dijo "claro que será algo realmente duro para ustedes dos" nos hemos estado viendo como enemigas y no como amigas, más que por amor a Link, hemos estado actuando estupidamente para escapar de ese lugar, en lugar de ser nosotras mismas y dejar que Link escoja…si es que no a escogido a Malon ya…

Saria deja de miar a Ruto y vuelve a ver el oscuro cielo, la lluvia parecía no tener fin, solo se quedan ahí sentadas, ninguna dice nada, hasta que Ruto rompe el silencio que ellas tenían-como…como me gustaría tener una venda…-Saria aprovecha y trata de animar las cosas, muestra una sonrisa comenta-venda…yo diría algodón y parches…al menos que quieras terminar como una momia-Ruto se ve un poco más animada después de ese comentario pero nuevamente insiste en que le gustaría tener una venda, Saria la ve por un rato, hasta que decide quitarse la parte de arribe de su túnica-¡¿pero…que haces?!-exclama Ruto al ver que Saria se estaba quitando parte de su túnica, pero se sorprende al ver que todo su pecho hasta su estomago estaba vendado.

Suelo ponérmelas desde hace poco…después de un incidente en el que tuve que abofetear a Link…decide vendarme el pecho para evitar incidentes similares-el incidente del que Saria hablaba era el siguiente: Link estaba dando le agua a los caballos, estaba entrando y saliendo con baldes de agua, cuando entraba al establo, Link choco con Saria y derrama toda el agua encima de ella, haciendo que su túnica se pegara a su cuerpo…dado que Saria ahora estaba más "desarrollada" la escena resulto muy embarazosa para ella, a Ruto le pareció cómica la escena y no pudo evitar reírse, Saria se sentía mucho mejor ahora que Ruto sonreía y ya no tan deprimida como estaba antes.

Ruto le quita todos los vendajes a Saria y corta los necesario, luego se los vuelve a poner y se levanta un momento a lavar los que había cortado, pero cuando introduce sus manos en el agua, siente algo muy extraño, algo fuera de lugar…aun así, no le presta mucha atención y regresa al lado de Saria; Saria quería saber para que los vendajes a lo que Ruto responde al tiempo que le pide su mano derecha a Saria-es una tradición Gerudo…más que una tradición…es una especie de pacto, Nabooru me contó que cuando dos amigas se hacen algo malo la una a la otra y no desean que eso se repita, hacen lo que llaman Juramento de Acero

¿Juramento de Acero?-pregunta Saria algo intrigada al tiempo que le presta su mano a Ruto, esta prosigue-asi es, me comento que para las Gerudos, todas sus cicatrices cuentan una historia, y que el Juramente de Acero consta en que una le haga una cicatriz a la otra en un lugar visible, de esa forma, cuando la vean sabrán cual es su historia-Saria entiende lo que Ruto quería hacer, y aun que no eran Gerudos…le pareció bien y acepta hacerse esa cicatriz, Ruto coloca la Daga en la palma de Saria y esta cierra su puño sujetando fuertemente la Daga, Ruto corta la palma de Saria y rápidamente procede a vendársela para evitar la perdida excesiva de sangre, luego Saria le hace lo mismo a Ruto, quedando ahora ambas con una cicatriz en su palma derecha, al verse las manos vendadas ambas se ríen por mas doloroso que fue y siguen en espera de que la lluvia terminara, aun que esta no tenia pinta de parar.

Era alrededor de las diez cuando Link regresa al Rancho, Malon al verlo va muy preocupada a informarle de la situación-¿¡QUE COSA!?-exclama Link al enterarse de Saria y Ruto habían desaparecido todo el día, y que también se habían llevado sus armas, a Link le preocupa un poco esto-algo más….lleva rato que apareció una nube negra sobre Lake Hylia….no se si tendrá que ver con la desaparición de Saria y Ruto…pero me parece un poco sospechoso-Link se muerde un dedo y se nota la preocupación en su rostro-voy a investigar, pero antes iré por algunas cosas-te refieres a estas…-Malon saca de detrás suyo lo que parecía ser algo envuelto en una tela blanca, Link al tomar aquello sabe de que se trata, Link asiste y las guarda detrás de sus escudo, saca la Bunny Hood y sale corriendo a Lake Hylia

Sabes…cuando me puse a lavar las vendas…sentía algo en el agua-comenta Ruto a Saria, a Saria le parece un poco preocupante la noticia ya que era la Sabia del agua quien se la daba, al escucharla Saria propone irse a otro lugar pero una voz irrumpe en ese lugar-me temo…que no será posible-dos pilares de agua se levantan y arremeten contra Saria y Ruto, debido a la fuerte tormenta que se desataba en Lake Hylia a Link tiene que luchar contra el viento para moverse bien, empieza a llamar a Saria y Ruto pero sus llamados cesan al verlas…pero su expresión cambia a una que mostraba horror-¿No puede ser…TU…?-encima del pedestal que marcaba el Templo del agua se encontraba otro Link…se encontraba Shadow Link y a sus lados se encontraban Saria y Ruto sujetadas por dos pilares de agua…se encontraban sujetadas por dos Morphas.

**Imagino que podran imaginarse el siguiente cap…se que les gustara, hasta entonces…nos vemos en el siguiente cap…o en algun Review XD**

**P.S: sigo esperando sus Reviews XD**


	6. Link Vs Shadow Link

**Ahí que decir más con el titulo de este cap…espero les guste la forma en le que van a pelear este par, Enjoy it xD, por favor, pido Reviews TT**

**Link **

**Vs **

**Shadow Link**

Suéltalas…-la expresión de Link para con su rival era similar a la de un tigre en espera del ataque de su oponente, Shadow Link estaba de brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados, su cuerpo igual al de Link con respecto a tamaño, básicamente, su nombre no lo tenia de adorno, era una copia exacta de Link, Shadow Link abre sus ojos y muestra el color rojo sangre que estos tenían, Ruto ubicada a su izquierda y Saria a su derecha, ambas sujetadas por Mopha-Morphas…-ambas Mosphas colocan a ambas chicas al nivel del suelo pero sin soltarlas, Shadow Link da unos pasos así al frente y reta a Link-si quieres salvarlas…ven por ellas-Link revienta en ira y se lanza contra Shadow Link, ninguno de los dos había sacado sus armas, Link intenta pasar de largo, pero su sombra lo detiene y lo hace retroceder, Link al parecer había olivado su espada y ataca a Shadow Link con sus puños, pero ningún golpe acierta, Shadow Link los esquivaba con toda facilidad de brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados.

Cada vez que Link veía una oportunidad de llegar con las Morphas intentaba tomarla, pero su sombra siempre lo detenía, Link sigue atacando con sus puños, pero es Shadow Link quien lo golpea, un golpe en el rostro, un cabezazo, un rodillazo y por ultimo otro golpe el cual envía a Link al suelo-Me diste más pelea cuando viniste por primera vez…no creo que quieras salvarlas-Shadow Link chasque sus dedos y ambas Morphas empiezan a ser presión lentamente, los gritos de Ruto y Saria son apagados por los relámpagos de la tormenta que se desataba-¿Cuánto crees que aguanten sus delicados cuerpos…eh Link?-Pregunta Shadow Link con soberbia, Link se recuperaba del cansancio y los golpes, se levantaba muy lentamente jadeando-si este maldito puede transformarse…entonces no se como haré para salvar a Ruto y Saria-se dijo a si mismo, termina de levantarse y saca de detrás de su escudo lo que era una Mascara, una Mascara de un Deku Scrup-¡hace mucho que no uso esto..., si realmente eres mi sombra te reto a copiar esto!-Link se pone su mascara y un destello verde cubre su cuerpo.

¿Pero que…?-aun que Link se había transformado en el Deku Scrup gracias a su mascara, Shadow Link no se había transformado-al parecer…no eres mi sombra después de todo-la voz de Link ahora resultaba algo aguda, Shadow Link se echa a reír al ver a Link en esa forma-y como piensas vencerme…¿¡escupiéndome!?-se puede decir que una extraña sonrisa aparece en la cara del Deku Scrup, Link dispara dos burbujas contra ambas Morphas, una contra cada una y cada una con la velocidad y fuerza de una flecha, estas burbujas son lo suficientemente poderosas para aturdir a amabas Morphas y hacer que dejen de apretar a Ruto y Saria, Shadow Link ve a ambas Morphas, pero cuando voltea para ver a Link una lluvia de burbujas lo golpea, todas con la potencia de una flecha, por más que eran burbujas estas tenian mucha fuerza y eran capaz de lastimar a Shadow Link-si mal no recuerdo…y si no e perdido la practica…mi record fue de disparar hasta más de cien burbujas por minuto, cada una con la fuerza de una flecha…la pregunta no es cuanto aguantaran Ruto y Saria…la pregunta es ¿cuanto aguataras tu mis ataques?

Shadow Link sigue reciviendo los ataques de Link, este también se había olivadado que tenia un escudo y bloquea con sus brazos, hasta que se cansa y se lanza contra Link esquivando todas las burbujas que este le disparaba, cuando se encuentra a su alcance, este lanza un golpe contra Link, pero Link rápidamente gira y se entierra, cuando Shadow Link ve donde se encontraba enterrado Link, otro destello, ahora rojo aparece en el suelo causando una exposición, Shadow Link debe alejarse rápidamente para evitar ser golpeado por la explosión y le ordena a ambas Morphas que se alejen quienes obedecen rápidamente, de la cortina de polvo sale una especie de bola marrón, la cual se acercaba rápidamente contra Shadow Link, este la esquiva, pero se da cuenta que el no era el objetivo, esta bola cruza y antes de llegar al borde se desenrrola mostrando su forma, un Goron, el cual aprovecha la velocidad que traía para impulsarse y alcanzar al Morpha que aprisionaba a Ruto.

¡LIVERA A RUTO!-no es más necesario que un solo golpe del Goron para liberar a Ruto, con un movimiento rápido, Link se las ingenia para sujetar a Ruto en el aire y llevársela lejos de Morpha-¡ESTA LOCO, MORPHA NO DEJES QUE ENTRE EN EL AGUA!-ordena Shadow Link-¿Pero que…porque intenta salvar a Link?-se pregunta Saria al ver la expresión de desesperado en Shadow Link-acaso…si Link muere…-Morpha intenta atrapar a Link, pero este destrulle los "tentáculos" de agua que quieren agarrarlo, apenas Link y Ruto entran al agua, otro destello aparece, esta vez uno azul-¿azul…?-se pregunta Shadow Link al ver el destello-Verde se convirtió en Deku Scrup, rojo en Goron…entonces azul…-Shadow Link no había terminado de deducir cuando dos aletas similares a Boomerangs salen de debajo del agua por ambos lados e intentan cortarlo, este a duras penas las esquiva, pero al hacerlo, estas van contra el otro Morpha golpeando su núcleo liverando asi a Saria, antes de que Saria caiga al agua, Ruto quien había vuelto a su cuerpo Zora, salta y la atrapa, aterrizando con ella en tierra, Link da un salto y sale del agua convertido en Zora, pero en el aire se quita la mascara y aterriza como el mismo.

¡Ruto, Saria, les encargo a los Morphas…yo tengo asuntos MÁS importantes que atender!-Saria y Ruto asisten, Ruto entra en el agua para aprovechar sus habilidades Zoras, mientras que Saria desenfunda la espada Kokiri lista y en espera de los movimientos de Morpha, mientras que Link arremete contra su lado oscuro, esta vez, ambos compartían la misma expresión, una de intensa rabia, nada de soberbia, solo rabia el uno por el otro, Shadow Link espera a Link, y ninguno de los dos saca sus espadas ni escudos, ambos se van a los puños, esta vez en el estado que estaba Link sus golpes si aciertan, dos o tres golpes y su sombra se los devolvías y vice-versa, en un momento Link detiene un golpe de su lado oscuro y este detiene uno de Link convirtiendo la lucha en una de resistencia y fuerza, la tormenta no cesaba y lo único que pasaba por la cabeza de ellos era matar al otro…o por lo menos esto pasaba por la cabeza de Link…

Por más que Shadow Link era una copia de Link, es Link quien empieza a dominar en lucha de fuerza obligando a Shadow Link a arrodillarse, una vez que este esta arrodillado Link conecta un rodillazo en la cara de Shadow y empieza a castigarlo con puños y patadas, Link logra derrivar a su lado oscuro, cuando este se recuperaba y empezaba a levantarse, Link lo isa calvandolo en el suelo, cuando ve a Link…puede que ver que este tenia su espada en mano y apuntando a su pecho…lo siguiente…Link clava su espada en el corazón de Shadow Link y por si fuera poco, gira su espada para asegurarse de haber terminado con el, en ese momento, ambas los núcleos de ambas Morphas son destruidos, Ruto y Saria les habían dado buena lucha, pero con la destrucción de Shadow Link, también llego la destrucción de ambas Morphas y el fin de la lluvia, esta empezó a cesar hasta que se desapareció dejando nuevamente un cielo despejado…

El cuerpo de Shadow Link se convierte en una mancha oscura que termina por desaparecee, lo que queda es la espada de Link clavada en la hierva y el mismo Link apoyada en su espada jadeando y con una pregunta en su cabeza...-¿como…como pudieron regresar…como pudieron regresar?-aun que esta pregunta se desvanece cuando Link oye que Saria y Ruto-quien había vuelto a su cuerpo de Hylian-se acercaban, aun así no se voltea a verlas, aun estaba recuperando el aliento, Saria y Ruto se detienen justo detrás de Link en lugar de lanzársele en cima-¡Link, eso fue asombroso!-¡de donde sacaste esas mascaras!-estas y otras preguntas eran lazadas de forma muy emocionadas hacia Link, Link saca su espada de la hierva y la guarda, se voltea mostrando una sonrisa, pero antes de responder a las preguntas de sus entusiasmadas amigas, Link dice lo siguiente-eh…antes que nada dos cosas, uno…que les paso a ambas…pareciera que hubieran sido ustedes y no yo quien lucho contra Shadow Link-Link lo decía al ver que ambas chicas también tenia sus rostros golpeados, ambas chicas muestran una sonrisa y prometen contarle cuando lleguen al Rancho.

Y dos…Ruto…tu túnica se…-el rostro de Link se sonroja, ambas se extrañan, ambas chicas ven hacia el pecho de Ruto y notan que su tunica estava pegada a su cuerpo…por consiguiente mostrando un poco más de la cuenta, lo siguiente que sucede es: un grito de parte de Ruto y Link termina en el suelo con la marca de la mano derecha de Ruto en su mejilla y esta tapándose su pecho y con el rostro totalmente sonrojado, a Ruto no le molesta que la vean sin ropa, ya que la mañoria del tiempo, cuando es una Zora no lleva ropa…pero como Hylian, le resultaba muy embarazoso, sin mencionar que Ruto tiene su cuerpo "más desarrollado" que el de Saria, desde que recuerda-tienes razón…la escena fue bastante divertida-comenta Saria quien se echa a reír, se puede decir que esa escena aligero el ambiente, a la final todos terminaron riéndose y de no haber sido por Link quien decidió regresar al Rancho por más tarde que fuese, para evitar que Malon se enfermara de preocupación, todos tres se hubieran dormido y pasado una noche bastante agradable dentro de las aguas de Lake Hylia.

**Quizas el ultimo parrafo fue un poco fuera de pote…pero así llego a mi cabeza y así salio Wiiiiiiiiiii! XD, espero les halla gustado el cap, espero verlos en el siguiente cap, hasta entonces…no seguimos leyendo XD**

**P.S: Reviews please TT**


	7. Noche bajo las estrellas

**Cap 7 al aire XD, y aun me faltan más caps, espero sea de su agrado y nuevamente se los pido…dejen Reviews ToT**

**Noche bajo las estrellas**

Después de lo sucedido en Lake Hylia, a Link no le tomo mucho tiempo regresar al Rancho, gracias a la mascara Goron para poder cargar a ambas chicas y la Bunny Hood, claro que un Goron con orejas de conejo…es algo que produce bastante gracia, y que Saria y Ruto no dejaron pasar.

Darunia…-No me digas…me lo imagino…después de los sucesos de esta noche…crees que hemos hecho mal introducirnos en sus vidas sin que ellas lo sepan y que será mejor que dejemos de verlas, ¿verdad Sheik?-La voz de Darunia retumba en la cabeza de Sheik, este no da respuesta, se sentía mal, luego Darunia prosigue-Sabio no es el que todo lo sabe…sabio es que reconoce sus errores y los repara-debajo de la capucha de Sheik aparece una leve sonrisa, el símbolo de la trifuerza empieza a brillar y las esferas por las cuales veían el mundo de Saria y Ruto desaparecen-Gracias por todo amigo…-responde Sheik-No quiero aprovecharme pero…-Darunia empieza a brillar y es transportado a la montaña de los Goron, se lo tenía merecido despues de lo que habia estado haciendo…mientras que Impa y Nabooru regresan a ser visibles, Nabooru se va a su valle mientras que Impa regresa al lado de la Princesa por lo que queda de los tres meses.

Cuando llegan al Rancho, Malon esta despierta y esperándolos en la entrada y se emociona mucho al ver que todos están bien, aun que se extraña al ver a las chicas y a Link con sus rostros golpeados-a acaso…tuvieron una "discusión"-pregunta Malon preocupada, Ruto y Saria no dan respuesta, solo una sonrisa nerviosa y sus rostros llenos de sudor-se lo que hallan echo estas dos…lo importante es que están bien-comenta Link con una sonrisa y invita a ambas a pasar nuevamente, y así lo hacen.

Otras tres semanas pasan antes de que suceda otro echo similar a la pela entre Ruto y Saria, estas dos se empiezan a llevar mejor en estas ultimas semanas y se lo hacen saber a Link, Malon y a los demás habitantes del Rancho, aun que ya no pelaban como lo hicieron antes, en varias ocasiones Ruto y Saria terminaban discutiendo, pero a la final terminaba formando escenas bastante cómicas donde todos terminaban riéndose.

Las tres semanas pasaron y ahora les quedaba a Ruto, Saria y los demás sabios mes y medio de estadía en Hyrule, era luna llena y Link estaba sentado en medio del corral viendo el cielo estrellado y la luna llena-¿quieres que te haga compañía?-Link no noto ni escucho el momento en el que abrieron la puerta del corral, mira detrás suyo y ve a Malon parada con una sonrisa y con dos mantas-si quieres puedes quedarte-responde Link con una sonrisa mientras se acostaba de nuevo en la hierva, Malon le devuelve la sonrisa, se sienta a su lado y se cubre con una manta mientras le ofrecía la otra a Link, quien no la acepta por los momentos, se quedan ahí sin dirigirse la palabra por un rato, disfrutando de la suave brisa y del cielo estrellado

¿Link…podemos hablar un momento…?-pregunta Malon, Link voltea para ver la y nota que esta sonrojada y con una expresión penosa en su rostro, Link se sienta y se dirige a ella con un tono de voz muy sereno y calmado-elige tema……aun que…-Link toma con un dedo por el mentón a Malon y mueve su rostro hasta que sus ojos se encuentran, los ojos de Link eran calmado y serenos, mientras que los de Malon eran tristes y llorosos-tus ojos me dice que es de algo muy doloroso de lo que quieres hablar…y por algún motivo…siento que yo estoy ahí metido…¿no es así Malon?

Malon no da respuesta, solo se queda viendo a Link, este le quita su mano de su mentón y volviendo a dirigir la vista a cielo estrellado dice-tomate tu tiempo…la noche es joven-tarda un tiempo en que Malon hable, hasta que esta suspira y se dirige a Link-Link…-Link se voltea y nuevamente la ve sonrojada-más que hablar…es un favor…no un favor…es algo que quiero pedirte-¿Que quieres?-pregunta Link un tanto intrigado debido a la forma de actuar de Malon, esta se muerde un dedo y tarda un poco en responder, hasta que nuevamente suspira y responde-quisiera…podrías…¿besarme?-¡¿q…que cosa?!-pregunta Link sobresaltado por la petición de Malon.

Malon estaba completamente sonrojada y muy apenada, pero reúne las fuerzas necesarias para continuar-Link…no soy ciega…se que tu y yo no terminaremos juntos como yo quisiera…y por eso…te pido esto-Malon clava sus ojos en los de Link antes de proseguir, Link puede ver en los ojos de Malon lo desidia que estaba, primera vez que veía esos ojos en ella-se que sientes algo por Ruto o Saria…quien es, no me importa, para mi ellas son mis amigas…pero tu decisión es la que importa para nosotras…se que al final no seré la "elegida"…por decirlo de alguna forma…-Malon aparta su mirada de Link y continua-te lo pido porque se que tus labios aun no tienen dueño…quizás para ti sea un beso vació, pero para mi…-Malon volteaba para ver a Link, pero al hacerlo encuentra que el rostro de Link se encontraba a menos un centímetro de el suyo, por si fuera poco…su petición es cumplida, Link coloca sus labios encima de los de Malon de una forma muy delicada, Malon apenas sientes los labios de Link en ese momento, Malon cierra los ojos y se deja llevar, siente como sus labios se funden con los de Link, Link le quita la manta y coloca su mano en el hombro derecho de Malon y la lleva hasta el suelo con el donde ella queda acostada encima de el.

Apenas separaban sus labios para respirar y cada vez que lo hacían uno sentía el aliento del otro y volvían a unirlos, lo que fueron apenas cinco minutos, parecía una eternidad, hasta que finalmente se separan muy lentamente-Link…por…-Link calla a Malon con un dedo y Link es el que habla ahora-es una forma de quitarme un peso de encima-Malon nota que Link se quiere sentar y le da espacio para hacerlo-para serte sincero…-ahora Link era el sonrojado y no le dirigía la mirada a Malon-de no haber aparecido Saria ni Ruto…en realidad te hubiera pedido que fuéramos más que amigos…pero cuando ellas llegaron…sentí algo dentro mió…no se explicarlo…al sentir eso…supe que no podía o no podría estar con tigo como quisieras…-Link…-es la única palabra que escapa de la boca de Malon y esta es apenas un susurro.

Lo lamento mucho Malon…realmente lo lamento-Malon hace que Link la vea y esta tiene una sonrisa muy dulce en su rostro-aunque…no seré la "elegía" lo importante es que has sido honesto…y no lo has ocultado, deseo lo mejor para ti Link…y espero que seas feliz…si lo eres…entonces yo lo seré-Link muestra un sonrisa y junta su frente con la de Malon, ambos se dirigen una mirada amistosa y ambos terminan soltando una risita, ambos continúan hablando por un rato mientras ven el cielo estrellado, siguen hablando hasta que la suave brisa, más el mismo cansancio de sus cuerpos empieza a vencerlos, Link se levanta y se encamina al árbol cerca del corral de las gallinas, Malon le pregunta porque lo hace, Link se detiene, voltea su cabeza y responde con una sonrisa-no quisiera que hallan mal entendidos hoy en la mañana-Malon muestra la misma sonrisa y se acuesta en la hierva, donde cae profundamente dormida.

**Espero halla sido de su agrado e igual, también espero verlos en el siguiente cap…leerlos en el siguiente cap XD**

**P.S: adelanto informando que habrá una sorpresa en el siguiente cap :P, espero verlos en el ;P**


	8. Una Sombra en el Bosque

**Cap 8 arriba! Estoy orgulloso de llegar tan lejos con este fic :D, espero les guste, al igual que la sorpresa que prometí :P**

**Una Sombra en el Bosque**

¡Link, Link!-ya había amanecido y Ruto estaba buscando a Link, no se encontraba en su cuarto (el ático) y no lo encontraba por ningún lugar, va al corral y ve a Malon aun dormida, cuando Ruto lanza un ultimo grito, Link cae de cabeza del árbol en el que se había dormido, Ruto corre rápidamente para ver si se había lastimado, pero…sorprendentemente Link aun estaba dormido-¡Link, despierta!-Ruto sacude a Link pero este no se despierta, Ruto termina abofeteando a Link para que este empieza a abrir los ojos-eh…hola Ruto...¿porque me duele tanto la cara…?-saluda Link aun soñoliento y con las mejillas rojas debido a las bofetadas de Ruto, Ruto deja a Link en suelo y le entrega una carta, cuando Link se entera que es de Saria rápidamente la abré, esta decía lo siguiente:

"Dejare el Rancho por un tiempo…necesito estar a solas un rato para poder aclarar mi mente, por favor, no me busquen, esto esta dirigido especialmente para **LINK,** volveré eventualmente, atentamente Saria"-el nombre de Link resaltaba con respecto al resto de la carta, y de echo, no estaba escrito en tinta negra, Link ve bien su nombre y nota que este estaba escrito con sangre, Link ve a Ruto y la nota preocupada, esta pregunta-¿Dime…le hiciste algo a Saria para que se fuera así como así…?-Link niega al comienzo y se pone a pensar-al menos…-este comentario hace que Ruto pregunte en que piensa, a lo que Link responde-ayer fue luna llena-Link señala a Malon-todas las noches de luna llena, Malon se queda ahí dormida mientras contempla el cielo nocturno, ayer yo me pase buen parte de la noche hablando con Malon, quizás…Saria nos vio y lo malinterpreto-es posible…pero…me parece extraño…ya que Saria y yo hicimos un juramento de jamás volver actuar así…-comenta Ruto en forma pensativa, luego suspira y continua-solo espero que este bien-termina de hablar y se retira dejando a Link sentado en la hierva-Quizás…Saria nos halla visto anoche cuando…-las escenas de aquel beso que le dio a Malon llegan a su cabeza, podía ver esa escena desde cualquier ángulo en su cabeza, Link se muerde un dedo y sigue pensando-pensándolo bien…creo que Malon y yo nos pasamos de la mano anoche…

Saria si los había visto, ella estaba viendo el cielo desde el techo de la casa, cuando vio pasar a Malon caminando hacias el corral donde estaba Link, la curiosidad la invadió y se quedo viendo, se sentía destrozada, esa misma noche partió para hacia Lost Woods después de haber escrito la carta-Link y Malon…-Saria no podía sacarse de la cabeza aquel momento que contemplo, aquella escena de pasión entre ellos dos-Link la…no….no la beso…de no haber sido por la "edad" que tienen en este momento…eso hubiera terminado MUY distinto-eran las conclusiones a las que llegaba Saria, las lagrimas se le salían a Saria mientras vagaba por Lost Woods aun sin creer lo que había visto, en el momento en el que Link toco los labios de Malon, Saria sintió como si toda su vida se hubiera desmoronado, Saria…también se había olvidado de lo que había hablado con Ruto en Lake Hylia, también se le había olvidado el Juramento que hizo con ella y la cicatriz que tenia en su mano derecha, Saria sigue vagando muy triste por Lost Woods, hasta que llega a la entrada del Templo del Bosque.

¿No te parece…que estas actuando muy egoístamente, Link es libre de hacer lo que el quiera?-una voz retumba en la entrada al Templo, Saria estaba casi encima del pedestal que marca la entrada al Templo, ve en todas direcciones, pero no encuentra a nadie, la voz le sonaba muy familiar-Ya te olvidaste de lo que sucedió en Lake Hylia ¿eh…Saria?-Saria voltea y no le sorprende a quien ve, Shadow Link estaba recostado en la escalera que separaba la entrada del laberinto que conectaba con el Templo, de brazos cruzados y con su expresión de soberbia-así que…mi teoría era correcta-comenta Saria-¿Teoría…que Teoría?-pregunta Shadow Link intrigado mientras avanzaba hacia Saria-me pregunte porque intentaste salvar a Link cuando caía al agua convertido en Goron…no se como pero siento que estas conectado de alguna u otra forma a Link…si Link muere…tu mueres-Shadow Link se detiene a poco más de diez metros de Saria, y aplaude-veo que eres lista Saria, ahora que vas a hacer con esa información…ya sabes que no puedes hacerme nada…no puedes matarme…y para que veas que no soy mala persona…te dire lo que me hiere-Saria se extraña un poco al ver que Shadow Link le daba semejante información-solo Link puede lastimarme, Link…y la luz…no la luz solar precisamente.

No me interesa lo que te puede lastimar, dime…¿que haces aquí, como volviste a la vida…porque no nos mataste cuando pudiste?-pregunta Saria sin moverse y con una expresión desafiante en su rostro, Shadow Link aun con aquella expresión antipática responde-en ese orden…solo vine a hablar…veo que alguien tiene miedo y quise venir a ver si podía ayudar a esa persona…-Saria no da respuesta, por más ganas que tenia de atacarlo, sabia que no le causaría daño, y no podía usar sus poderes de Sabia-irónicamente…fueron tu y Ruto quienes me volvieron a la vida-Saria se sobresalta al oir esto, ahora Shadow Link empieza a caminar alrededor de Saria-cuando tu y Ruto lucharon, liberaron mucha energía, mi esencia estaba atrapada en el templo, con toda esa energía pude renacer y gracias a ella…-Shadow Link se desvanece en el aire y un fuerte palpitar golpea el pecho de Saria cuando escucha a Shadow Link detrás suyo, ambos estaban espalda a espalda.

Tengo esta nueva habilidad…con respecto a porque intente salvar a Link…este era el factor común entre ambas…así que técnicamente al revivir por sus poderes…realmente me convertí en la Sombra de Link…no puedo matarlo…ni el puede matarme-por algún motivo un sudor frió recorría el cuerpo de Saria, su corazón latía muy rápidamente, estaba paralizada, aun que en la voz de Shadow Link se escuchaba soberbia…también había algo más en su tono de voz, algo que hacia que su corazón se acelera-con respecto a tu tercera pregunta…yo sabia que Link se acercaba, por eso las ataque creando dos morphas…solo lo hice para que Link reaccionara, claro que…si las hubiera matado…no hubieras visto cuando Malon beso a Link…-con aquella ultima oración Saria manda a callar a Shadow Link, pero este continua llamando a Saria egoísta, curiosa, que no devio haberse quedado a verlos y muchas cosas más.

¡CALLATE!-Saria se voltea y lanza un golpe con su derecha al rostro de Shadow Link, este lo esquiva y sujeta la mano derecha, cuando Saria se da cuenta estaba frente a frente a Shadow Link, este tenia clavada su mirada en sus ojos, los ojos rojos y malignos de Shadow Link transmitían algo más…algo más sutil, algo más dulce, Saria era incapaz de moverse, sentía que su corazón latía muy rápidamente-Saria…-la voz de Shadow Link ya no mostraba soberbia, ahora era profunda y solemne-tienes miedo…miedo a convertirte en una sombra en el corazón de Link…deja que el elija…-Saria no puede separar sus ojos de los de Shadow Link, estaba completamente paralizada, Shadow Link muestra una sonrisa, suelta la mano de Saria y la abraza, en ese momento, Saria casi sufre un paro-cardiaco, su corazón latía a todo lo que podía y esta estaba completamente sonrojada y sin quitarle los ojos a Shadow Link, Shadow Link le pide a Saria que cierre sus ojos no sabe porque, pero obedece, en ese momento, siente algo muy calido, Shadow Link la besa muy suavemente y aunque solo era un beso en los labios, Saria lo convierte en algo más. Lo abraza por el cuello y funde sus labios con los de Shadow Link, este no opone resistencia y simplemente deja a Saria saborear sus labios.

Para ambos imposible determinar el tiempo que pasaron unidos, pero cuando separan sus labios, la forma en la que Saria veía a Shadow Link era otra, Shadow Link toma a Saria por el mentón y con una voz muy profunda le dice-si te sientes sola…o crees haberte convertido en una sombra…aquí abra otra sombra cuando la necesites…-Saria siente que Shadow Link empieza sepárese, pero no lo deja, con las lagrimas desbordándose de sus ojos, Saria se dirige a el con un tono de voz lloroso-Shadow…dime…si alguna vez te necesito…como puedo llamarte-Shadow Link sonríe y le responde un el mismo tono de voz de antes-si alguna vez me necesitas, toca esta canción…yo la llamo, **la Canción del Fantasma**-Shadow Link empieza a convertirse en una neblina negra y con esto suena una canción en el aire, la cual le helaría la sangre a cualquiera, completamente tétrica, pero para Saria en ese momento, esa canción parecía celestial, cuando esta acaba, Saria se queda sola…sentía que no tenia corazón…sentía que se lo habían llevado…sentía que su corazón…no era más que una sombra de la persona que ella creía amar.

**En esta ocasión solo diré lo siguiente…espero verlos en el siguiente cap, y que les halla gustado este, nos seguimos leyendo ;P**


	9. Una Semana en Lake Hylia

**Solo dire…que espero que este cap…Y esta pareja, sean de su agrado, disfrutenlo ;P**

**Una Semana en Lake Hylia.**

A la mañana siguiente de la desaparición de Saria, esta regresa, Ruto y Malon la reciben muy alegre de verla de vuelta y se lanzan a abrazarla, aun que esta también se alegra de verlas, lo primero que pide al llegar es la ubicación de Link, Malon dice que esta en su cuarto, Saria agradece la información y se va a buscarlo dejando a ambas chicas plantadas y algo confundidas-primero no quiere ver a Link…y ahora quiere verlo…-pregunta Ruto, Malon simplemente se queda callada, al igual que Link ella creía conocer el porque Saria se había ido, por eso no da comentario alguno.

Link estaba acostado en su cama jugando con una pelota de goma, cuando escucha que tocan su "puerta" Link deja entrar y al ver que es Saria, no atrapa la pelota y le cae en la cabeza, Saria tenia una extraña sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa que confunde mucho a Link ya que si ella se fue por el motivo que creía…le parecía muy raro que tuviera esa sonrisa en su rostro, Saria se convierte en una chica de pocas palabras, Link tartamudea cuando trata de hablar con Saria, esta simplemente se acerca, le da un beso en la mejilla y le murmura al oído-Gracias por todo…realmente te lo agradezco-con eso Saria se va dejando a Link completamente confundido-¿Gracias…porque?

El tiempo sigue y cada vez esta más cerca el día en el que Ruto y Saria les tocara partir, nadie supo jamás del encuentro de Saria con Shadow Link en Lost Woods, pero sabían que le había pasado algo, algo bastante bueno, ya que Saria parecía que soñaba despierta y casi siempre se le veía muy feliz y con una extraña sonrisa, nadie le quiso preguntar que sucedió mientras estaba en Lost Woods, faltando dos semanas para la partida de ambas, se le podía notar como les empezó a afectar, Saria quien se la pasaba feliz, debes en cuando se le veía muy pensativa y algo deprimida, mientras que Ruto se le veía triste, ninguna de las dos le dijo el tiempo por el cual estarían en Hyrule, pero por la forma de actuar de ambas, Link noto que no les quedaba mucho tiempo de estadía en Hyrule; una noche Ruto le lleva su comida a Link, pan, queso y leche, Link estaba acostado en su cama jugando con su pelota, deja pasar a Ruto, inmediatamente, Link nota la expresión de Ruto y comenta-sabes…Talon no nos deja comer en los cuartos…debe haber algún motivo especial por el cual te permitió traerme la comida-Ruto coloca la bandeja en una mesa y se queda muy quieta, suspira, dirige su mirada a Link y sigue-le pedí a Malon dos días libres…no falta mucho para que Saria y yo nos vallamos y quisiera pasar un tiempo con tigo en Lake Hylia…-Link no pegunta cuanto tiempo faltaba, pero ve que Ruto estaba muy triste, Link sonríe, se levanta, toma el pan y se va caminando-¿a donde vas?-pregunta Ruto, a lo que Link responde con una sonrisa mientras metía un mordisco al pan-dos días es muy poco tiempo…¿no te gustaría pasar una semana en Lake Hylia…?-al escuchar eso, Ruto se emociona, al comienzo ella se hubiera abalanzado sobre Link a abrazarlo…pero ahora…un lagrima solitaria aparece en su rostro y asiste.

Después de que Malon acepta, Link y Ruto dejan todo listo para partir al día siguiente, llegando el amanecer, Link llega una gran mochila en su espalda al igual que Ruto, también se lleva su escudo (atado a la mochila) y su espada atada a su cintura, mientras que Ruto su Daga, llegan a Lake Hylia para el medio día, una vez ahí lo primero que hacen es instalar su tienda cerca de la playa, aun que Link insistió en llevarse dos, una para el y otra para Ruto, Ruto dijo que en una podían dormir los dos…o ella podía dormir en bajo el agua, debido a este comentario Link también se llevo su Mascara Zora.

La semana pasó, y por más rápido que paso, fue una semana muy agradable, nadaban, hablaban, fueron de pesca (algo que incomodo un poco a Ruto) y en muchas ocasiones terminaban uno del otro por escenas formadas de forma "accidental", en muchas ocasiones, era un desquite de uno para el otro.

La ultima noche de estadía en Lake Hylia, Ruto y Link se sientan bajo el árbol que marcaba el Templo del Agua a disfrutar de la suave brisa, hablan por un rato hasta que el silencio retoma su reino, Link se queda viendo un rato el cielo estrellado, pero cuando ve a Ruto, la ve muy triste, abrazando sus piernas y con los ojos llorosos-Ruto…-Link no puede decir más que el nombre cuando Ruto lo interrumpe y es ella quien habla con un tono de voz lloroso-Link…no falta mucho para que me tenga que ir…de echo…no voy a regresar al Rancho…-por más que a Link le desagradase esa idea no se atreve a interrumpir-dentro de una semana, Saria y yo deberemos volver con los demás sabios…y es algo que no quiero…-Ruto se encoje y Link sigue viendo la expresión que tenia, el silencio vuelve a Reinar, pasa un rato hasta que Ruto ve a Link y le pregunta con un tono de voz muy apagado-Link…puedo pedirte un par de cositas…

Si se encuentran a mi alcance…en este momento…será un placer dártelas-responde Link con un tono de voz firme, Ruto sonríe y se levanta, extiende su mano derecha a Link para ayudar a levantarlo-Link…no te importaría…¿si duermo con tigo?-Link capta rápidamente lo que Ruto desea, muestra una sonrisa y responde-no veo problema en ello…no se vera bien si nos encuentran…pero no le veo problema en ello-Ruto le devuelve la sonrisa a Link y aun con su tono de voz sigue-con respecto a lo otro…puedo hacer algo…-Link nuevamente sonríe y responde, pero ahora de forma sarcástica-si no se ve mal moralmente…no tengo problema-realmente, a Link no le importaba lo que Ruto le pidiese, si podía cumplírselo, lo haría, Ruto muy nerviosamente se acerca a Link, y de forma dudosa extiende su brazos, no logra alcanzar su objetivo cuando Link la toma por la muñeca, esta lo ve rápidamente y nota una expresión muy dulce en su rostro la cual hace que ella se sonroje, Link suelta la muñeca de Ruto y se quita la parte de arriba de su túnica y la abraza.

Por un momento los ojos de Ruto mostraban la sorpresa que Link le dio, peor luego los cierra y empieza a acariciar la espalda de Link-¿quieres que también me quite la túnica…?-pregunta Ruto mientras acaricia la espalda de Link, este se niega y deja que Ruto disfrute el momento, ese momento, fue realmente único para Link, sintió como si alguien hubiera tapado un vació que se encontraba dentro suyo, había una oración, corta, pero grande en significado que deseaba decirle a Ruto, pero cuando intento, no pudo decir ni siquiera el comienzo, dos imágenes aparecieron frente a el, las cuales lo silenciaron, si Ruto hubiera visto en ese momento la expresión de Link…hubiera notado que era de tristeza, Link deseaba decirle esa oración a Ruto, pero no podía, Link se sentía bastante mal en ese momento por no poder decirle esa oración a Ruto…por ese momento…Link uso una palabra para describirse en su cabeza, Link se llamo así mismo "Mujeriego"

**Con cinco caps mas termino este Fic :P, espero verlos al final de este, nos seguimos leyendo, cya :P**


	10. Decisión

**Cap 10 por fin arriba x) lamento la tardanza, trabajo de la uni, sumado a pereza mía -.- pero por fin lo e terminado y lo publico, disfruten del cap ;)**

**Decisión.**

Link paso muy mala noche, mientras Ruto dormía muy serena, Link no pudo dormir, trataba de decir aquella oración pero no podía ni decirla para el mismo, al día siguiente cuando Ruto se despierta no encuentra a Link transformado en Goron, sale de la tienda y ve a Link empacando-creí que…-fui a buscarla a noche-responde Link mostrando una sonrisa-aun que en su interior no existía una sonrisa, Link se queda a acompañar a Ruto hasta el medio día, se transforma en Goron y carga todo, antes de dejar a Ruto en Lake Hylia, Link pregunta-dime…cuando es que tu y Saria deben irse…-Ruto no da respuesta al comienzo, le da la espalda a Link y se va caminando hasta el pedestal, responde casi en un susurro mientras camina-esta semana…cuando finalice esta semana, a la media noche seremos transportadas de vuelta-ninguno le ve el rostro al otro, pero de haberlo echo hubieran notado que la expresión en ambos era la misma, tristeza.

Esa semana, esa última semana en el Rancho es fatal, Link después de haber regresado al Rancho es recibido muy felizmente por Malon, pero fácilmente nota en la expresión de Link Goron, esta muestra tristeza, Malon intenta hablar con el pero antes de que diga algo Link se le adelanta y dice con la tristeza en su tono de voz-discúlpame Malon, no estoy de ánimos, dile a Talon que no me siento del todo bien-Malon no dice nada, se queda ahí parada viendo a Link completamente deprimido y sin poder hacer nada para ayudarlo.

Link se queda en su cuarto y ni siquiera sale para comer, Malon tiene que subirle la comida y cuando va a buscarla, Link apenas y la había tocado, cuando mucho tomaba agua, Talon intenta animar a Link al ver que apenas comía, pero no resulta, más preocupante para Talon es ver que Link ni siquiera jugaba con su pelota de goma, algo que el hacia todo el tiempo que estaba en su cuarto-¡vamos chico, un joven como tu no es para que se este deprimiendo así como así, sal es un hermoso día y Malon te espera!-Link se levanta y para ver a Talon con una expresión algo antipática-primero…no soy tan joven como aparento, eso te lo aseguro…y segundo…no tengo ánimos de hacer nada…mucho menos de ver a Malon-Link se vuelve a acostar y le da la espalda a Talon, Talon ve que no puede hacer más nada y deja a Link sumido en su mundo, pero antes de bajar Talon con un tono de voz serio se dirige a Link y le dice-por cierto…Saria se fue-Link apenas se mueve al enterarse de la noticia, no pregunta, ni objeta ni dice nada, solo se queda ahí acostado en su cama.

Ultimo día, el día de la partida de ambas, tanto de Saria como de Ruto, Link sale del ático alrededor de las nueve de la noche, aun que los demás lo ven no le dicen nada ya que notan que aun tenia esa expresión de tristeza en su rostro, Link sale de la casa y se dirige al corral a presenciar las estrellas, era luna llena.

¿Porque…porque no puedo decirlo?-Link se seguía haciendo aquella pregunta, la misma pregunta que se había estado haciendo durante toda la semana-Ruto…yo…-nuevamente aquellas dos imágenes aparecen frente suyo y lo silencian, Link lanza un grito y golpea el suelo-¡Incluso estando yo solo no puedo decirla, no puedo decirla!-Link estaba llorando no podía decir aquella palabra que deseaba con todo fervor decirle a Ruto, las imágenes de Saria y Malon se aparecían frente suyo cada vez que intentaba decir esa frase, aun que fuese en susurros y lo callaban.

Malon sube al ático, al cuarto de Link para buscar algo, pero cuando entra la "puerta" se cierra, se voltea rápidamente y no ve nada, pero al voltearse nuevamente ve dos ojos rojos clavados en ella los cuales la paralizan al instante.

¡Porque demonios no puedo, PORQUE NO PUEDO!-Link seguía gritando y llorando, sabia que era el ultimo día, sabia que si no iba a buscarla en Lake Hylia la perdería, quizás…para siempre, pero aun que fuera a buscarla no podría decir aquella oración, simplemente iría a contemplar como pierde a quien considera su amor…

Link ve el tiempo pasar muy lentamente, sigue llorando solo hasta que faltan una hora para la partida de ambas, una hora para la media noche-ahora no Malon…quiero estar solo-Link escucha a Malon acercarse, pero esta no le hace caso, se coloca frente a Link y coloca su escudo, su espada, la mascara Zora y la Bunny Hood, Link al ver todo eso frente suyo levanta la mirada y ve a Malon con una sonrisa, esta se pone de cuclillas, acaricia el rostro de Link y le dice-Link…eres una persona muy honesta, comprendes a la gente, la haces reír, la haces sentir bien-la expresión de Malon es completamente opuesta a la de Link, la de Link es de confusión y tristeza, mientras que la de Malon es dulzura y serenidad-a mi no me haces ningún daño, yo sabia desde un principio que yo no seria "la elegida", si intentas satisfacernos a todas…simplemente se vera muy mal, y a la final…quedaras solo…si buscas dentro de nosotras, y buscas dentro de ti…veras que solo una de nosotras es capaz de estar con tigo, de dar el todo por el todo por ti y tu por ella…ya deja de llamarte "mujeriego" y ve por Ruto…no falta mucho tiempo para que se valla para siempre.

Malon…-el nombre de Malon sale como un susurro de los labios de Link, esta sonríe y al hacerlo Link se lanza a abrazarla-gracias, gracias Malon-Malon es sorprendida, pero luego muy serenamente dice-para que son los amigos-Link se suelta a Malon y se limpia las lagrimas, se levantan, y Link toma todo lo que Malon le había traído, cuando Link se disponía a marcharse, un extraño viento empieza a soplar y en ella se puede oir una canción siniestra, aun que Link identifica el sonido de una Ocarina, la misma canción produce un escalofrió tremendo-¿que…que fue eso?-pregunta confundida y asustada Malon, Link ve a su alrededor y responde-no lo se, ni tampoco tengo tiempo de averiguarlo, regresa a la casa, si algo pasa sabes donde están las mascaras ¿verdad?-Malon asiste, Link se coloca la Bunny Hood y sale corriendo hacia Lake Hylia, no le quedaban más que quince minutos para evitar que Ruto se fuera de su vida para siempre

**Aun que tenga pereza, me tardare un poco en publicar los siguientes caps, faltan cuatro, pero voy a publicar de dos en dos, tengo mis motivos para publicarlos así y ya verán porque, nos seguimos leyendo, espero hallan disfrutado del cap ;)**


	11. El Fantasma de Lost Woods, Shadow Link

**Lamento mucho la tardanza, se que dije que iba a subir dos, pero…que más da, subiré de uno en uno, como dios manda, esto es lo que sucede con Shadow Link y Saria, espero lo disfruten XD**

**El Fantasma de Lost Woods**

**Shadow Link **

Se acerca el día…¿que haré cuando llegue?-Cuando Link se fue con Ruto a Lake Hylia, Saria se quedo en la Rancho con Malon, a medida que pasaban los días, Saria se veía cada vez más triste, Malon trata de reanimarla, pero siempre que lo hacia, Saria mostraba una sonrisa extraña y regresaba a trabajar.

¿Qué me esta pasando…no…que RAYOS le esta pasando a Link?-era la pregunta que se hacia Shadow Link desde la entrada al templo del bosque en Lost Woods-porque…porque me siente así…PORQUE-Shadow Link golpea el suelo dejando la marca de su puño, se sentía rabioso, lleno de ira, con deseos de sangre-al parecer…la sombra se siente mal…-el Skull Kid había aparecido en el árbol al lado del pedestal-será mejor que te vallas mientras puedes…-ameniza Shadow Link sin ver al Skull Kid-porque, aquí arriba estoy a salvo de ti…sombrita-Shadow Link se desaparece y reaparece detrás del Skull Kid y lo tumba de la rama cayendo este boca abajo, cuando el Skull Kid se voltea tienen justo encima suyo a Shadow Link, sus ojos parecían dos globos llenos de sangre, brillaban intensamente, Shadow Link toma su espada y sujeta por el cuello al Skull Kid-no matarías a un amigo de tu amada Saria….¿verdad?-dice como puede el Skull Kid, la expresión de odio de Shadow Link se intensifica y se disponía a realizar su ataque…se le es imposible, su mano estaba temblando, no podía matar al Skull Kid, Shadow cierra sus ojos, suelta al Skull Kid y respira hondo, sus ojos vuelve a la normalidad, ve al Skull Kid, guarda su espada y antes de irse se dirige al Skull Kid con un tono de desprecio-si le dices a Saria lo que acaba de suceder aquí…de lo que me acaba de pasar…necesitaras otra vez esa mascara para salvar tu cuello…porque no seré tan benévolo la próxima vez-con esto Shadow Link se convierte en niebla y se desaparece.

Después de que Link llega al Rancho, Shadow se queda observándolo toda esa semana desde las sombras para descubrir porque se sentía con ganas de matar a quien se le pusiera al frente, en más de una ocasión tuvo que resistirse la tentación de estrangular a Link o a quien estuviera cerca, en una ocasión…eso incluyo a Saria y casi fue descubierto, cada vez que Link se deprimía, que exteriorizaba esa depresión que tenia, esa tristeza extrema, Shadow Link era invadido por ese deseo de matar, sabia que el estaba unido a Link de alguna forma, pero acababa de descubrir que algo que no sabia, mientras Link fuera el mismo o sintiera odio…el podía ser el mismo, pero si Link se deprimía, Shadow Link era invadido por un deseo de matar, la única forma de eliminar ese deseo…sin lastimar a Saria…era ayudando a Link.

La ultima noche, antes de la partida de Ruto y Saria, Malon sube al ático, al cuarto de Link para buscar algo, pero cuando entra la "puerta" se cierra, se voltea rápidamente y no ve nada, pero al voltearse nuevamente ve dos ojos rojos clavados en ella los cuales la paralizan al instante, mas que los ojos…es la silueta que ve lo que la paraliza-L…L…Link-Malon no creía lo que veía, un Link negro, veía a Shadow Link-T…Tu eres.

Shadow Link…para servirte-se presenta Shadow con una expresión de odio en su rostro-lo más seguro es que hallas oído hablar de mi-Malon se voltea rápidamente para intentar escapar, pero al hacerlo Shadow Link estaba frente suyo, a menos de un centímetro de ella, Shadow la sujeta por los brazos muy fuertemente y clava sus ojos en Malon-escúchame bien…escúchame MUY BIEN Malon…por lo general soy bastante calmado y nada temperamental…pero actualmente…el sonido que hace una mosca al volar me altera MUY feamente-Malon no podía quitar sus ojos de Shadow Link, era una mira penetrante, sentía que podía perder su vida con solo respirar o quitarle la vista-has algo…!HAS ALGO CON ESE AUTISTA DE LINK!-Shadow Link arroja a Malon al suelo para sujetarse la cabeza, Shadow es invadido por un fuerte dolor -¿que cosa…?-pregunta Malon toda confundida y aterrorizada sin moverse de donde había caído-¡No me importa lo que hagas, hablar con el, sedarlo, besarlo, noquearlo, SOLO HAS QUE DEJE DE LLORAR!-Shadow Link cae de rodillas aun sujetándose la cabeza, aun que sus ojos estaban cerrados, se podía ver un brillo que salía de entre sus parpados.

Que…-Malon estaba apunto de hablar cuando Shadow Link habla casi gritando-¡Link te necesita mas que nunca, la única que puede ayudarlo en este momento eres tu, ni Ruto, ni Saria, solo tu puede ayudarlo, por favor, has que pare…si no lo haces-Shadow Link abre sus ojos y los clava en los de Malon, imposible descubrir lo que sintió Malon en ese momento, sus ojos simplemente mostraban horror-ten por segura que de este rancho no quedara ni los cimientos-con esto Shadow Link se desaparece dejando sola a Malon.

Shadow Link seguí sujetándose la cabeza y casi revolcándose del dolor desde el techo de la casa de Malon, entre mas deprimido y miserable se sentía Link, mas enardecido se sentía Shadow, estaba apunto de perder la cabeza, de entrar en un estado Berserk y empezar a matar todo lo que estuviera frente suyo cuando el dolor cesa y se desploma en el techo jadeando, Shadow Link se levanta muy temblorosamente y se asoma para poder ver bien el corral, ve a Link abrazando a Malon-no se como lo hiciste Malon…pero lo hiciste-Shadow Link se desploma encima del techo feliz de saber que Link había vuelto a la normalidad y de que el peligro había pasado.

¿Hum?-Shadow Link siente una fría brisa, muy fría para ser natural, se sienta y escucha un susurro en el viento el cual empieza a intensificarse hasta que se convierte en una melodía, una melodía espantosa para muchos…pero para el era una melodía revitalizarte, el solo oir que alguien estaba tocando su canción, que Saria estaba tocando la Canción del Fantasma le devuelve sus fuerzas, convirtiéndose de nuevo en neblina para poder ir en busca de Saria quien lo esperaba en Lost Woods, en la entrada al templo del Bosque.

¿¡Que es esta horrible canción!?-era la pregunta que atormentaba a todos los Kokiris, la Canción del Fantasma resonaba en todo el bosque Kokiri, y en todo Lost Woods, una canción insoportable para los Kokiris, algunos alucinaban con mounstros, otros simplemente gritaban, a la final todos tuvieron que salir corriendo hasta donde se encontraba el Árbol Deku, aun que este estaba muerto, se sentían "más seguros" ahí que en sus casas, Saria estaba con su ocarina tocando la Canción del Fantasma en el pedestal, los símbolos de este empezaban a brillar de un color verde, solo faltaban quince minutos para que fuese transportadas nuevamente a las afueras de Hyrule, en el momento que Saria deja de tocar la Canción del Fantasma, que creía que Shadow Link ya no se aparecería siente como si un viento muy frió apareciera de la nada, cuando se voltea ve a Shadow Link de cuclillas viéndola de una forma muy dulce, Saria tenia ganas de lanzarse a abrasarlo, pero al mismo tiempo no deseaba hacerlo, sentía una especie de desprecio por el.

Shadow Link intenta acariciarle el rostro, pero Saria le quita la mano y le da la espalda-nuevamente actúas muy egoístamente…sabes que no estoy atado a ti, como tu lo estas a mi, no estoy obligado a responder a tu llamado ¿sabias?-Saria no da respuesta inicialmente, se levanta sin darle la cara a Shadow Link, este también se levanta-no sabes mentir…no puedes mentirle a un Sabio y lo sabes…es cierto que no estas obligado a acudir a mi llamado…pero si estas atado a mi-de haber visto Saria la expresión de Shadow hubiera visto una muy tierna sonrisa pasmada en su rostro, Shadow Link suspira antes de dirigirse a Saria de una manera muy dulce-cierto…si lo estoy…si estoy atado a ti…no te busque, no te espere porque tenia miedo a herirte-la voz de Shadow se torna apagada-miedo…¿tu teniendo miedo de algo?-pregunta Saria aun sin dirigirle la mira a Shadow Link.

Shadow Link pasa sus brazos por debamos de Saria y la envuelve en un suave y calido abrazo-si…tengo miedo, miedo de lastimarte…miedo de perderte…por más raro que suene…por más raro que parezca…en realidad siento algo por ti…en realidad estoy enamorado de ti…Saria…-el pedestal brilla cada vez más y más, indicando el tiempo de partida de Saria aun que ninguno esta muy pendiente de esto, solo les importaba el momento, Saria se voltea para ver el rostro de Shadow Link, no puede creer lo que ve, una lagrima en una sombra, Saria muestra una sonrisa muy tierna al verla, con la mano derecha se la quita, luego le quita el gorro a Shadow Link y ella se quita su cintillo, el cabello de Saria se deforma y cae hasta sus hombros un hermoso cabello lacio de color verde, no hubo palabras, solo un profundo beso que Saria dio a Shadow Link y que este no quiso que terminara, la mano izquierda de Shadow Link estaba en la cintura de Saria, mientras la derecha la sujetaba por la nuca, la mano izquierda de Saria acariciaba la espalda de Shadow, mientras la derecha su rostro.

Ninguno de los dos quería que ese momento terminara, ninguno de los pensaba dejar ir al otro, pero el pedestal planeaba algo distinto, cuando la luna mostraba la media noche, el sonido de una campana se hoyo en el aire, el beso que los unía se rompió en el momento en el que Shadow Link empezó a ser electrocutado y sale disparado contra la pared, Saria intento ir en su búsqueda pero una pareded de luz verde que se elevaba hasta los cielos, se podía ver desde todo Hyrule, impidiendo que Saria saliera del pedestal, Shadow Link no tarda en reaccionar y es primera vez en su vida que se horroriza, Saria estaba flotando en el centro del pedestal, cada símbolo inscrito en el pedestal se había convertido en una esfera de luz verde clara, la cual giraba alrededor de Saria hasta que se introducía en ella, Shadow Link se da cuenta fácilmente que esto le causaba mucho daño a Saria.

¡SARIA!-Shadow Link corre al pedestal, pero apenas toca la barrera es repelido, saca su espada, pero al primer golpe esta sale volando, Shadow Link sigue viendo como esas esferas se seguían introduciendo en Saria, nuevamente arremete contra la barrera, no le importaba ser electrocutado por aquella energía, el quería sacar a Saria de ahí, lentamente Shadow Link va penetrando en la barrera aun y cuando todo su cuerpo se estaba entumeciendo debido a los choques, tan solo faltaban tres esferas de luz, Shadow Link intenta agarrar la mano de Saria pero las tres esferas restantes se introducen causando un destello encegecedor, por tercera vez Shadow Link sale repelido contra la pared, rápidamente vuelve en si y ve a Saria en el medio del pedestal tirada en el piso con su rostro apuntando hacia el, la mirada de Saria estaba perdida.

¡SARIA!-grita Shadow Link al ver la mirada de Saria, rápidamente se hacer y trata de encontrarle el pulso…se lo encuentra pero es muy debil, casi ni se siente-por favor Saria…háblame…dime algo…lo que gustes-las lagrimas se desbordaban del rostro de Shadow Link-Saria………¡SARIA!-lanza un grito que estremece todo Lost Woods…un grito que estremeció a todos los Kokiris…que estremeció a todo Hyrule

**El siguiente cap será el fin de esta relación, el fin de Shadow LinkxSaria, luego los otros dos seran los de LinkxRuto, espero lo hallan disfrutado, espero verlos en el siguiente cap XD**


	12. La determinación de Shadow

**Sin mas preámbulos…que lo disfruten X3**

**La Determinación de Shadow**

Saria….por favor…despierta…di algo…-las lagrimas de Shadow Link se derramaban sobre el cuerpo inmóvil de Saria, Shadow Link sabia que Saria estaba viva, pero…no lo aparentaba-¿que es esto…lagrimas…yo…llorando?-Shadow Link no se había dado cuenta de sus lagrimas…de que el estaba llorando…porque estaba llorando, como es que algo nacido desde el corazón de la oscuridad podía…llorar de tristeza…llorar por alguien.

Sh…ad…ow…ayu…dame…por…fa…vor-la voz de Saria era poco más que un susurro, pero para Shadow parecía un potente grito-tranquila…aquí estoy…no voy a dejar que te vallas-Shadow Link ve que la mano de Saria intenta moverse, Shadow la toma y empieza a apuntar con ella hasta que Saria apenas y asiste con la cabeza señalando el templo del bosque-¿quieres que entre?-pregunta insensata, Saria trata de responder lo mas breve posible, debido a la condición en la que se estaba-en…tra…yo….te…guio-Shadow contempla a Saria, su pecho apenas y se movía con su leve respirar, su voz era poco más de un susurro, su piel se había vuelto pálida y su mirada seguía siendo perdida, Shadow Link se ve su mano…y una pregunta que nunca le había llegado a su cabeza aparece-porque…porque lo hago-Shadow Link ve a Saria en el suelo-como es posible que yo…en realidad sienta algo por alguien…sienta algo por Saria…-luego sacude su cabeza-no…que preguntas entupidas te haces…no es momento de hablar…es momento de actuar-Shadow se pone su escudo y se desamarra la funda de su espada y la ata a su cintura, va en busca de su espada y la guarda, se echa a Saria a la espalda y entra al templo.

¡FUERA DE AQUÍ MALDITOS LOBOS!-los dos lobos que resguardaban la entrada aparecen y se lanzan contra Shadow y Saria, pero aun y cuando Shadow llevaba a cuestas a Saria, su agilidad era sorprendente, muchísimo mayor a la de Link, esquiva los ataques de los lobos y no necesita mas que una patada para cada uno para noquearlos, cuando Shadow y Saria entran, las cuatro hermanas Poes estaban cada una en su antorcha-no…las…-las necesitamos ¿verdad?-se adelanta Shadow a Saria, el elevador que conducía al sótano estaba bajando y las hermanas Poes se habían ido, a diferencia de Link, su lado oscuro es mucho mas sutil al momento de buscarlas, ni siquiera sale de ese cuarto, Shadow lanza un potente grito…mas que un grito, lanza algo similar a un chirrido, al similar al grito de un Banshee, este resuena por todo el templo, por todo Lost Woods, cada ser que oía ese grito empezaba a sangrar por los oídos, causaba un terrible dolor en todo el cuerpo y ni siquiera las hermanas Poes pudieron soportarlo.

Saria ni siquiera es afectada por ese grito, pero las hermanas Poe lo hallan insoportables y no tardan en volver al sitio del que habían salido, cuando aparecen Shadow Link deja de gritar y rápidamente pisotea, cuatro líneas negras salen de su pie, cada una encaminada a una de las hermanas, cuando estas alcanzan sus sombras, una replica de cada una de ellas aparecen y las comenten colocando a cada una de ellas en su respectiva antorcha, haciendo que el elevador suba nuevamente-¿dime algo Saria…el Fantasma de Ganodorf aun sigue ahí abajo?-Shadow siente el moviendo de la cabeza de Saria respondiéndole, la respuesta es negativa, Shadow sube al elevador y este se activa.

Una vez abajo Shadow no tenia tiempo que perder, ni tampoco iba a dejar a Saria en el suelo, al ver el mecanismo que controla las puertas para poder entrar al cuarto en el que Link se enfrento a Phanton Ganon, Shadow Link busca la columna que cubría la entrada, una vez que la encuentra, empieza a patearla, cada patada es terriblemente fuerte y deja la marca en la maciza columna de mármol, hasta que la termina destruyendo, la reja no es un problema mayor, la quita de su paso y entra al cuarto lleno de cuadros-ahora…por donde-Saria no puede responder, por lo cual Shadow le dice lo siguiente-me imagino que tendremos que entra a uno de estos cuadros…si es así…me pondré frente a cada uno de ellos, mueve tu cabeza SOLO para decirme en cual debemos de entrar-Shadow hace lo que le dijo a Saria, se pone frente a cada cuadro, uno tras otro, dándole tiempo suficiente a Saria para responder, hasta que esta asiste, Shadow Link clava su mirada en el cuadro y sus ojos muestran furia, estos empiezan a brillar y el cuadro empieza a temblar, hasta…que un sonido similar al que hace un cristal se rompe aparece en el cuarto, Shadow Link toma un poco de carrera y salta dentro del cuadro.

Aquel sitio no resultaría nada agradable para nadie, un sendero, en lo que parecía ser un bosque muerto con un cielo completamente oscuro y sin luna…la única luz en ese sendero era el destello en los ojos de Shadow Link, este acomoda a Saria quien se le resbalaba, luego se pone en marcha, la sensación ser observado era total, no importaba a donde Shadow link miraba en ese sendero, sentía que era observado…pero aun así…parecía que quienes lo observaban le tenían un terrible miedo, cada vez que Shadow Link localizaba a alguno de sus asechadores, estos escapaban inmediatamente horrorizados, la mirada brillante de Shadow era simplemente aterradora, una mira con la cual podría perforarle el alma a una persona, un potente viento empieza a soplar ahora, a Shadow Link no le importa, el camina como si este viento ni siquiera existiera, simplemente camina hasta que el sendero se torno completamente oscuro, Shadow Link sigue caminando, pero no importaba a donde veía, no veía nada, ni árboles, ni suelo, ni cielo, ni nada, solo la oscuridad total-no…te…de…ten…gas-son las palabras de Saria, palabras innecesarias ya que Shadow no tenia intenciones de detenerse.

Después de un rato de una caminata que volvería loco a cualquiera, los árboles reaparecen, pero no es lo único…a una distancia de unos cincuenta metros Shadow ve que lo estaban esperando…dos guerreros esqueléticos, cuatro hombres lobos mucho mas grandes y de los que se había enfrentado antes, y una Poe gigantesca-¿Saria…la única forma de llegar…al sitio que me esta guiando…es a través de ese grupo de mounstros-pregunta Shadow si quitarle la vista de encima?-Shadow Link voltea un momento para ver a Saria pero al hacerlo Saria habla lo mas rápido posible-vol…te…-Shadow Link capta rápidamente le mensaje, voltea su cabeza y ve a todos esos mounstros parados a menos de cinco metros de el y todos se lanzan al ataque, Shadow Link retrocede rápidamente, pero un hombre lobo aparece por detrás e intenta golpearlos a los dos, Shadow esquiva rápidamente y patea al lobo, aun así son muchos los enemigos y todos agiles y se lees muy difícil pelear con Saria encima suyo, un golpe de un hombre lobo derriba a Shadow y hace que suelte a Saria, un guerrero esqueletico se disponia atravesar a Saria con su espada…pero no lo logra.

Sha…-no…digas nada…-Shadow Link había sido atravesado por su hombro izquierdo, se había convertido en niebla y reaparecido entre Saria y aquella espada, algo que Saria nota pero Shadow no debido al estado en el que había entrado…Shadow estaba sangrando por su herida-aléjense….de…!SARIA!-un potente grito destruye la espada y a su portador, una aura negra cubre a Shadow Link, esta inmediatamente saca su espada y se lanza contra los restantes, Saria mueve su mano como se le es posible hasta que alcanza tocar algo que creía era una simple ilusión-es…real…en…ver…dad…es…ta…san…grando.

No había pasado un minuto desde que Shadow había desenfundado su espada, cuando esta y el estaban bañados en sangre…de su propia herida y de la de los hombres lobos, del esqueleto no quedaba mucho, y de la Poe ni siquiera las cenizas, una luz aparece en frente suyo, era una enorme puerta de piedra la que se habría, al abrirse, Shadow ve un hermoso manantial de agua cristalina iluminado por una luz que parecia surgir de la nada…era ahí donde Saria quería que la llevaran, en ese momento Shadow regresa a la normalidad y siente un terrible dolor en su hombro izquierdo, lleva su mano y al sentir húmeda su túnica se pregunta-¿sangre?-aun así no le da mucha importancia, al voltearse y al ver a Saria se hacer y la levanta, esta vez la lleva en sus brazos, en lugar de su espalda-Sha…-no te preocupes…te introduciré en ese manantial-Saria seguía tratando decirle a Shadow algo muy importante con cada paso quedaba, pero Shadow no le deja, cuando Shadow introduce su pie en el manantial siente un terrible dolor en este, al ver hacia su pie, ve que el agua alrededor de este se empieza a tornar negra, aun así, eso no le importa, Shadow, se sigue introduciendo cada vez más, con cada paso que daba, el se introducía mas, y el agua alrededor suyo se seguí tornando negra, con cada paso que daba sentía que sus fuerzas desaparecían, hasta que…todo se torna negro para Shadow Link

………eh………que me paso………que es esta sensación-Shadow Link se había desmayado y empezaba a volver en si, sentía que alguien acariciaba su pecho, no sentía nada de su ropa, además de sentir su cuerpo entumecido, lentamente abre sus ojos, el agua cristalina muestra algo que el se imaginaba, Shadow Link estaba desvestido pero también…nota algo más…el color de su piel…esta ya no era negra…esta ahora de morena-veo que despiertas-Shadow voltea al escuchar una voz muy familiar, Saria estaba acostada a su lado boca abajo-Saria…-Saria no puede evitar reírse al ver a Shadow Link sonrojarse-seré breve-Saria se levanta, Shadow Link esta viendo al que Link jamás en su vida vio…el hermoso cuerpo de Saria el cual brillaba con la luz que había, aun que Saria se levanta, nuevamente se vuelve a acostar…ahora sobre Shadow Link, esta estaba aun más sonrojado y Saria nuevamente se ríe, Saria tenia una hermosa sonrisa pasmada en su rostro cuando comienza su explicación-veras…son MUY pocos los que pueden llegar a estas aguas…este manantial…es purificador…debido a que se abusaba de el, se traslado a un sitio el cual fuera CASI imposible de encontrar…esta agua purifican el cuerpo de cualquier mal…o lo curan de cualquier enfermedad y herida...-pero…eso que…-¿con la ropa…?- pregunta Saria y se ríen nuevamente al ver a Shadow sonrojado y completamente tieso-deja terminar de explicar…creo…que esta fue una ultima prueba…se supone que solo se quedaría aquella que Link eligiese…pero por lo visto las diosas fueron benevolentes y nos dejaron a las dos.

¿Pero…que tiene…?-Shadow Link interrumpe a Saria y esta nuevamente dice-déjame continuar…por lo visto…al ver que tus sentimientos hacia mi eran sinceros…decidieron darte un cuerpo…es decir ya no dependes de Link…ahora tu puedes ser tu…y realmente…me gusta mas tu color de piel que el de Link-termina diciendo Saria con una sonrisa, el color de piel de Shadow Link era de un moreno claro, el cabello, en lugar del rubio de Link…este era negro y sus ojos, en lugar del color azul de Link…estos eran negros también-decidieron darte un cuerpo…pero seria problema tuyo purificarlo…esta agua hicieron su trabajo…me preocupe un poco cuando no me respondías, pero al ver que tu cuerpo adquiría un nuevo color…simplemente decidí esperar-esperar…esperar que…y porque-y sigues preguntando eso-se adelanta Saria a responder, Saria hacer su rostro dejándolo a poco mas de cinco centímetros del de Shadow, sus manos empiezan a acariciar las mejillas de Shadow-empezamos algo en el pedestal…y fuimos interrumpidos…deseo continuarlo…solo que estaba vez…el final ser MUY distinto al que pudimos haber tenido halla-dicho esto Saria junta sus labios con los de Shadow uniéndose ambos en un largo y profundo beso, esa noche…es inolvidable, la mejor forma de resumir lo que sucedió es noche es de la siguiente forma…no hubo parta que del cuerpo del otro que no halla tocado…ni tampoco saboreado…aquella noche fue una de placer…una noche que prometieron repetir…una vez que se viera "bien" a los ojos de los demás.

A partir de aquel día, nadie volvió a saber de Saria, los Kokiris creían ver su sombra, pero una vez que volteaban…no había nada…solo el vació…Saria se había convertido en un fantasma para los Kokiris y para todos…ni siquiera su canción resonaba en Lost Woods…ni tampoco la del fantasma…resonaba ahora lo que parecía una mezcla de ambas…

**Espero les halla gustado el cap X3 creo…que para muchos este es el final del fic…aun que la trama principal para mi es Ruto y Link -.- ….anyway, espero verlos en el siguiente fic, si no lee lo que falta de este…o en los siguientes caps, como gusten X3, por cierto…dejare de una vez dicho de que será el siguiente fic…también será de Zelda…pero si creen que estas parejas son poco comunes en el mundo de los Fics…no será aun MENOS común NavixLink….O.o no pregunten, si quieren saber, estén pendientes X3 nos vemos en el siguiente cap…o Fic, como gusten X3**

**P.S: por favor, dejen sus reviews**


	13. ¿Es esta la unica forma?

**Lamento el rastrazo….tuve problemas para escribir este cap…aun que no existe en Lemon…pude evitarlo…aun así hay algunas escenas…no fuertes como un Lemon…pero aun así están…esa es toda la resella que hago…espero lo disfruten XD**

"**¿Es esta la única forma…?"**

Link se pone en camino hasta el Lake Hylia y no le toma mas de cinco minutos gracias a la Bunny Hood para llegar a este, al llegar puede ver a Ruto transformada en Hylian, acostada en el pedestal viendo las estrellas, desde la entrada hasta el pedestal hay un buen trecho y aun así, Link puede ver la expresión de serenidad en el rostro de Ruto, no le importa si el fuese a buscarla o no, por lo visto…Ruto se sentía mucho mejor después de haber pasado esos tres meses con Link, Link no se había percatado pero el pedestal estaba brillando.

Ruto…-por más que Malon ayudo a Link a superar su depresión extrema, Link sentía un vació, no podía moverse, no sabia que lo detenía, solo sabia que algo lo estaba deteniendo…y eso que lo detenía le hizo perder lo que le quedaba de tiempo, cuando la luna marca la media noche, el sonido de una campana se oye por todo Lake Hylia, una barrera azul se alza alrededor de el Pedestal, al verla Link se desespera y sale disparado hasta este

¡RUTO!-Ruto estaba flotando en el centro de el pedestal con sus ojos cerrados, pero el oir la voz de Link hace que los abra los ojos súbitamente y busque a Link, Link intenta atravesar aquella barrera, pero apenas la toca es repelido, en el momento en el que Link toca la barrera, los símbolos de el pedestal se convierten es destellos de luz azul y empiezan a introducirse en Ruto-¡RUTO!-grita Link e intenta nuevamente romper aquella barrera, nuevamente es repelido, el despejado cielo nocturno de Lake Hylia empieza a llenarse de nueves de tormenta, cada destello que se introducía en Ruto le causaba un tremendo dolor, cuando los últimos tres destellos, los que simbolizaban la tri-fuerza se introducen en Ruto, en ese instante caen tres rayos en el pedestal causando una explosión la cual despide a Link y le quita la Bunny hood cayendo esta al agua.

Link recupera rápidamente la conciencia, una cortina de polvo cubría el pedestal, Link se levanta lo mas rápido que puede y va hacia el pedestal, avanza lentamente hasta que tropieza con Ruto, rápidamente Link se arrodilla para cargarla y sacarla de ahí, pero al tocar su piel nota algo muy extraño, su piel estaba anormalmente fría y Ruto estaba temblando, el estruendo de relámpagos empieza a retumbar en todo Lake Hylia, un fuerte lluvia se empieza a desatarse en conjunto a un potente viento el cual quita la cortina de polvo, Link se horroriza al ver a Ruto, su piel estaba muy pálida, su temperatura era muy baja y respiración acelerada-¿Qué hago…si la introduzco en el agua se transformara en Zora…pero quizás ni siquiera sobreviva a la transformación, y no hay tiempo de buscar la Bunny Hood? ¡¿Qué HAGO?!-Link mira en todas direcciones completamente desesperado, lo único que ve es laboratorio de aquel extraño científico…sin la Bunny Hood, y con Ruto en esas condiciones…aquel era el único lugar al que podía ir, Link carga a Ruto y sale corriendo hasta aquel lugar antes de que el Clima empeora la condición de Ruto.

¡Por favor, abra la puerta!-Link toca desesperadamente pero nadie abre…Link apoya a Ruto en la pared, saca su espada y termina destruyendo la cerradura de la puerta, antes de tomar de nuevo a Ruto, Link echa un vistazo, pero no ve a aquel científico, guarda su espada, levanta a Ruto y "cierra" la puerta como puede, Link lo primero que le preocupa es que Ruto esta muy mojada para la condición en la que se encuentra, si fuese una Zora, eso no importaría mucho, quizás le ayudaría, pero como Hylian…el estar mojada de pies a cabeza, sumado a su extraña baja de temperatura…podía ser una combinación mortal, Link empieza a buscar por todos lados, algún lugar donde poder acostar a Ruto o con que secarla, pero no encuentra nada, Link tropieza con una repisa y en encima del estanque se abre una especie de "puerta" y cae una escalera, Link al ver la escalera apoya primer a Ruto y sube para ver que ahí, al llegar arriba encuentra un cuarto, en el una cama, un closet y más estantes…sorprendentemente todo limpio, este era el cuarto donde dormía aquel científico, pero este tampoco estaba ahí, a Link le bastaba que hubiera un sitio donde acostar a Ruto, baja para recogerla, rápidamente la sube como puede y la acuesta en la cama.

Link cuando se dispone a abrir el closet estornuda y siente un escalofrió recorriendo todo su cuerpo, Link se ve y no era ninguna sorpresa tomando en cuenta la tormenta que se desataba que el y Ruto estuvieran cubiertos de pie a cabeza de agua-la única forma que sobrevivamos es que…-era la única forma de sobrevivir para ambos…pero esa sola idea hizo que el corazón se acelerara y se sonrojara de pena, no le quedaba de otra…Link abre el closet y encuentra varios cobertores, los saca y los coloca en el suelo, al lado de la cama, Link ve a Ruto y traga antes de hacer cualquier cosa, pero al escuchar a Ruto exhalando una especie de gemido y al sentir su cuerpo completamente helado…no le quedaba de otra, Link se desviste por completo, después empieza a desvestir lentamente a Ruto, por más que la situación lo ameritaba, Link no puede evitar sentirse como un pervertido ya que aquella idea y única opción hizo que su corazón se acelerara…

Link estaba acostumbrado a ver el cuerpo Zora…y aun que no ahí mucha diferencia entre un cuerpo Zora y un Hylian en cuanto a Fisonomía se refiere…la cara de Link parecía un tomate, primera vez que veía el cuerpo de una Hylian sin ropa…y el cuerpo Hylian de Ruto no era muy diferente en proporciones que cuando Zora, sentía una extraña sensación recorriendo todo su cuerpo, algo que no había sentido antes sumado a muchas ideas que aparecían en su cabeza, hacían que Link se sintiera sucio y miserable.

Link baja lentamente a Ruto hasta que la acuesta en los cobertores, va de nuevo al closet y con un par de sabanas se seca y luego empieza a secar a Ruto, parecía que esta estuviera soñando, ya que en el momento que Link pasa su mano con la sabana por las partes más intimas de Ruto esta soltaba un par de gemidos los cuales hicieron retroceder a Link…aun que mientras limpiaba a Ruto noto algo muy impactante, debido a lo cuidadoso de Link, cada vez que el pasaba su mano por el cuerpo de Ruto, esto una caricia debió a lo suave y lento de su movimiento, cada vez que pasaba su mano por el cuerpo de Ruto sentía como sus dedos o palmas se enfriaban mientras que el cuerpo de Ruto se calentaba, Link tocaba sin mover su mano la piel de Ruto y sentía como esta zona se enfriaba de nuevo, pasa sus dedos por encima del estoma de Ruto y siente, esta vez como su brazo se enfriaba mientras que el estomago de Ruto se calentaba

¿Es esta la única forma…?-fue la pregunta que Link se hizo al sentir que descubrió la forma de curar a Ruto…pero un sin numero de ideas completamente sucias aparecieron en su cabeza, aun así…Link reacciona rápidamente y ve que existe otra forma de evitar perder a Ruto, Link se coloca al lado derecho de Ruto y acaricia suavemente el rostro de Ruto, siente como su brazo empieza a helarse, con esto una pregunta aparece en la cabeza de Link-si una caricia hace esto…entonces…-Link acerca su rostros al de Ruto hasta que ambos se funden en sutil beso que dura poco más de diez segundo, cuando Link separa su rostro de el de Ruto siente sus labios completamente helados al igual que sus mejillas y es capaz de ver su aliento helado, básicamente Link esculpe el cuerpo de Ruto con caricias y besos, con cada caricia, con cada beso el cuerpo de Link se palidecía cada vez más, y el cuerpo de Ruto parecía no mejorar, hasta que Ruto vuelve a la vida…en el momento en el que Link separaba nuevamente sus labios de los de Ruto, siente la mano de Ruto tomándolo por la nuca y haciendo nuevamente sus labios en uno, esta vez…por más de un minuto.

Un sabor único, una sensación única los invade a ambos y esta vez, cuando separan sus labios, no ahí ningún aliento frió por parte de ninguno, solo un calido aliento que pega el rostro del otro, esta vez, las caricias van por parte de ambos y con cada caricia no excite frió…solo un calor que se intensificaba muy lentamente, aquella noche termino con ambos completamente acalorados y exhausto, uno encima del otro, no realizaron ningún acto más halla de sus caricias que abarcaron todo su cuerpo.

Al día siguiente se sorprenden de que no fueron encontrados, al despertar encuentran sus ropas completamente secas, y al verse una sonrisa muy dulce por parte ambos, la tentación de besarse aparece inmediatamente, Link y Ruto regresan al Rancho donde Malon al verlos se lanza a abrazarlos a los dos, Ruto de princesa…a ranchera, Ruto decide vivir en el Rancho y como Hylian, en lugar de princesa, aun así, el titulo de Princesa lo lleva de porvida y su pueblo la espera hasta su regreso, algo que afecto un poco a ambos fue el que sucedió con Saria, aun que ellos investigaron los sucesos que sucedían en Lost Woods…jamás hallaron una respuesta, aun así…por algún motivo sentían que Saria…estuviese donde estuviese…era feliz.

**Con esto termino este Fic :P háganme llegar sus comentarios porfa, ya saben cual será mi próximo fic uno bastante raro…Link x Navi XP al que le interese…que este pendiente :P nos seguimos leyendo, cya :P**


End file.
